Roy's Roster Quest
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Our boy Roy is sick of being not invited to smash parties anymore. It makes him somewhat mad that Mewtwo and Lucas got late invites. So, he has decided to get his way back on the roster, even if he has to use force... Or if he even has to resort to begging. Will he succeed, or is he doomed to spend the rest of his days in the Cut House? (Warning: Some Foul language, minor gore)
1. The Intro

This story is based off of a CYOA done on the GameFAQ's Smash Wii U board. The RPG elements in the original CYOA will be kept, but the list of options people could choose from shall not be listed. The CYOA was started by me.

* * *

"Ugh, what a lousy day, yet again..." Roy groans, getting out of bed. He walks over to a newly smashed mirror and looks angry. "NANA, POPO, I TOLD YOU THAT BREAKING MIRRORS ISN'T FUNNY!" He shouts out of the room, into the hall, hoping that the Ice Climbers would hear him.  
Roy quickly fixes up his messy bed hair and then gets out of his PJ's to get into his regular clothing.  
"Today shall be a different day... Mewtwo and Lucas got out of here... So I'll find a way to do so too... Today SHALL be the day to do that!" He exclaims to himself.


	2. A bad to good start

"I need to get out of here..." Roy thought to himself. So he starts trying to kick down the wall. It was no use. "Ah, gotta steal one of Young Link's bombs it seems..." Roy sighs.  
He tiptoes over to Young Link's room, quietly opens the door and snatches one of the bombs just sitting on his bedside table.  
He then runs back to his room, lights the bomb and throws it at the wall. It successfully blows a hole in the wall and he runs outside, jumps over the fence of the backyard and shouts "FREEDOM!"  
"You know you could have just used the door you know..." Someone stuck in the ground says.  
"Snake, is that you?" Roy asks, approaching the sound of the voice. He pushes back a bush to reveal Snake stuck in the ground.  
"Don't ask." Snake replies.  
"You've been gone for a month, we thought you were dead!" Roy replies back.  
"You know the time they came to Pick up Lucas last month? Well, that little kid with the shovel did something with the ground and now I can't get out... Please send help." Snake explains, sounding unamused.

Roy draws his blade and raises it into the air.  
"Roy... What are you doing?!" Snake asks, somewhat panicked.  
Roy says nothing. He swings his sword straight down and slices Snake clean in half. Blood splatters all over Roy and coats his sword. He pulls the sword out of Snakes dead body.

Roy now had the look of insanity on his face. "I shall be the only one that can return!" He laughs. He runs back to the house, through the hole in the wall and spots the defenceless Pichu in the hallway. He grabs Pichu from behind, slams the now squealing Pichu into the wall and then decapistates Pichu. Blood sprays out like a small fountain.  
The Ice Climbers were next. Time to make them pay for destroying his mirror!  
Roy runs to their bedroom to find them smashing Wolf's amiibo collection. "This is a serious crime... Punishment... DEATH!" Roy tells them, sounding playful at first then going into a crazy tone. He makes quick work of the two, slicing them into several pieces, coating himself in more blood.

Roy suddenly gets an idea - to rebel against the confirmed smashers by Launching an attack against them. But he can't do it alone. He needs to recruit Wolf and Young Link.  
So he runs down the hall and into the living room, hoping YL and Wolf are in there. He finds that they are seated on the couch, watching live smash matches while eating pancakes. "Oh, there you are Roy. Your pancakes were getting cold so Young Link ate 'em." Wolf says to Roy after turning to look at him. He doesn't seem fussed about the blood.  
"Guys, I think we should launch an attack against the smashers till they let us back in the roster!" Roy pitches his idea. Young Link turns around and seems interested.  
"Go on..." Wolf seems intruiged

Roy needs to make a plan using the info he has: The smashers live in a mansion. His friend Marth lives there, Mario has the most power, and There is weak security.

Roy taps his head for a few seconds before coming up with a plan.  
"To start off, we should infiltrate the mansion and sneak our way in, this shouldn't be too hard since the Mansion has pretty terrible security." He starts off. "Then we should find Marth. He trusts me and I can possibly convince him that Mario and Peach are leading an attack on his homeland. This will possibly cause him to tell other smash characters that have weak relationships to Mario to join our side..." He continues. "Then once we take Mario down, we can force ourselves back on the roster!" Roy finishes.  
"Sounds like it could work." Wolf says with a smirk on his face. "What do you think Young Link?" Wolf turns his head to look at YL and YL responds with an enthusiastic nod.  
"Alright, we're in." Wolf replies.

Wolf and Young Link joined the party!

Party check!

Roy. Lv 5. HP: 25/25. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
Wolf. Lv 6. HP: 27/27. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
Young Link. Lv 4. HP: 24/24. Weapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic.

Inventory:  
Slingshot w/ Ammo x10  
Hero's Bow w/ Arrows x20  
Boomerang  
Bombs x9  
Hookshot  
Fairy x1  
Food x4

"Before we head off guys, we should stock up on weapons and supplies... Incase we get into trouble." Roy advises to the two of them. He walks off down to the basement where they store all the items. There, Roy finds the Pokemon Trainer and he seems to be looking for something.

Roy didn't want to turn this opportunity to MAYBE recruit PT. So he did the right thing this time by NOT attacking him and simply approaching him to talk to him. "Hey PT, what you looking for?" Roy asks calmly. Pokemon Trainer turns around to reply to Roy.  
"I sorta... Lost my Pokeballs..." PT shyly admits.  
Wolf randomly burst out into laughter, thinking it was a sexual innuendo. He then awkwardly stops laughing since he realises that he legit lost his pokeballs.  
"Anyway, we're willing to help you... But if we find the pokeballs, you gotta join the team." Roy offers a deal to PT. PT nods in agreement. "Done deal!" He says, then running off to look.  
Young Link then pulls on on Roy's cape, as if he's trying to lead Roy somewhere...

Roy looks at Young Link with a curious glare, but then he follows after Young Link once he starts walking off and pulling the cape along.  
Young Link leads the group to the Ice Climbers' bedroom. Roy turns pale as he remembers that their sliced up remains are still in the room.  
Young Link opens the door and walks over to the drawer, ignoring the meat slices in the middle of the room. On the other hand, Wolf screams in horror and runs to pick up his Palutena amiibo, very much destroyed and just barely recognisable.  
"How DARE they do this to my precious Light Beam! And they probably did it for fun like every other thing they do! They didn't even take getting cut very seriously!" Wolf rages, sounding pissed off.  
Young Link then pulls out two pokeballs, one is very slightly dented. The Ice Climbers probably tried to smash the pokeballs too.  
"Alright, we found the pokeballs!" Roy announces in delight.

"Ok, I think it's best that we bring the pokeballs back to PT." Roy announces. "Come on guys, let's go back." Roy commands, signalling the two to follow him back to the basement.  
Once back in the basement, Young Link tugs on Pokemon Trainer's pants. Once PT takes notice of Young Link, he holds up the two Pokeballs for PT to take. "You found them! Thank you guys so much!" He then picks up Young Link and gives him a hug.  
"Alright, you know the deal..." Roy reminds Pokemon Trainer.  
"Oh yes, now that I have Squirtle and Ivysaur back, I can be of use in battle now!" He responds.

Pokemon Trainer joined the party!

"Are you going to announce every time I get a new party member?" Roy responds to the ceiling, tapping his foot and looking a little mad.  
And yes Roy, but you don't have to get used to it.

"Ok, now to stock up on some items boys!" Roy says, sending them off to pack stuff into the inventory.  
One the group returns from looking around the basement, they seem pretty proud about what they managed to stuff into the inventory.

Party Check!

Roy. Lv 5. HP: 25/25. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire.  
Wolf. Lv 6. HP: 27/27. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle.  
Young Link. Lv 4. HP: 24/24. Weapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic.  
Pokemon Trainer. Lv 4. HP: 20/20. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.

Inventory:  
Slingshot w/ Ammo x50  
Hero's Bow w/ Arrows x80  
Boomerang  
Bomb x77  
Smart Bomb x18  
Goey bomb x21  
Hookshot  
Fairy x2  
Food x25  
Maximum Tomato x10  
Heart Container x2  
Team Healer x11  
Smash Ball x2  
Gust Bellows  
Deku Nuts x23  
Cloaking Device x6  
Bumper  
Fire Flower x3  
Banana Peel x31  
Super Spicy Curry x2

"This looks good enough." Roy says, looking at the current inventory.


	3. What is this? An RPG?

"This should be enough to get us in and survive in the mansion." Roy says, looking keen. "Alright men, let's head out!" He points his sword in the direction of the exit, with not too much blood on it now and it's dried so it looks a little old.  
The team head outside to the back yard through the door and jump over the fence.  
To the Team's surprise, they pass by Snake's corpse, still stuck in the ground. Wolf looks horrified, Roy is doing a great job looking like he is, and Pokemon Trainer quickly shield's Young Link's eyes.  
"So he was actually dead..." Roy says sounding very scared, even though he was the one that killed snake. But he was probably pretending to be scared so well because of how gross-looking Snake's corpse was.

Roy can't handle looking at Snake's dead body anymore. He falls to his knees and screams. "I KILLED HIM!" He shouts, looking stressed out.  
Wolf and PT looked at each other, thinking Roy put the blame of Snake's death on himself, either that or he sliced the already-dead body in half since that would explain the blood.  
"No Roy, he was dead for a month..." Wolf kindly says, placing his hand on Roy's shoulder.  
"No I really did kiiiiill hiiiiim." Roy cries.  
Wolf and PT look at each other and give each other confused looks, no idea if he's telling the truth or not since Snake was gone for a month and was likely dead.  
Young Link still had his eyes covered but he held out one of the two fairy bottles.  
Roy's eyes are watery, and he looks at Young Link holding out the fairy bottle...

Roy stares at the fairy bottle for a few more seconds before taking the bottle and throwing it at Snake's body.  
The bottle breaks and the fairy that was trapped in the bottle loops around Snake. His sliced corpse gets fused back together and now he's perfectly fine. PT then allows Young Link to look.  
"Ugh... What the fuck just happened?" Snake asks to himself, holding his head. Then he spots Roy and yells. "BUT YOU... YOU KILLED ME." He shouts.  
"No Snake, you were dead for a month..." Roy calmly replies.  
Snake just looks confused by those words but shrugs it off. "Well, I'm still stuck in the ground..."  
"Oh yeah." Roy Chuckles a little a bit. "Let's pull him out boys!" Roy says.  
Roy the goes behind Snake and hooks his arms under Snake's and he pulls. Then Wolf grabs onto Roy and PT grabs onto Wolf and Young Link grabs onto PT...  
And they pull for about 5 minutes...  
And 5 more...  
And finally Snake is out of the hole.  
"Uh, thanks I guess." Snake says.  
"Hey Snake, we're going to go infiltrate the Mansion..." Roy explains. "Why you may ask? Well, it's to force our way back on the roster. You wanna join us?" Roy asks.  
Snake looks at the team. "Hm... I dunno..." He says at first. Then he looks down to see young Link making an adorable face. Snake almost cries manly tears because it's so cute and closes his eyes before he can. "Fine." He announces.

Snake Joined the Party! Let's try not to kill him again now!

The team then makes their way to the path that leads to the Mansion.

RANDOM BATTLE COMMENCE!  
"Really now? We have to fight random shit?" Roy groans then sighs. "Alright..." He draws his blade to get ready for battle.

Two Bubbles appeared!  
What should the team do?

Attacks to choose from:

Roy:  
Sword Slash  
Cooking Slash  
Fire Spin*

Wolf:  
Sharp Scratch  
Edgy Scratch  
Blaster*  
Charged Blaster Shot*

Young Link:  
Three-Slash Combo  
Spin attack  
Fire Arrow*  
Ice Arrow*

Pokemon Trainer:  
Squirtle -  
Water Gun  
Waterfall*  
Ivysaur -  
Vine Whip  
Poison powder*

Snake:  
Sneak attack  
Face Kick  
Grenade*  
Land Mine* (Takes a turn to charge)

Team turn

Young Link used a spin attack on both of the Bubbles.  
7 damage for both.  
Roy holds his hand up in the air and summons a spiral of fire, it comes down on one of the bubblees.  
3 damage.  
Wolf charges up his blaster and shoots at the bubble that Roy didn't attack.  
11 damage.  
Snake kicks one of the bubbles in the face.  
5 damage.  
Snake takes 2 recoil damage because the bubble is sorta on fire.  
Squirtle uses water gun on one of the bubbles. Super effective!  
14 damage. One of the bubbles poofs into purple dust.

Enemy turn

The remaining bubble rams into Young Link, causing him to take 4 damage.

Team turn

Young Link spin attacks the remaining bubble.  
6 damage.  
Roy uses a simple sword slash this time around.  
8 damage.

The bubble the goes poof.

Victory!

Roy Levelled up! Roy is now Lv 6!  
Young Link Levelled up! Young Link is now Lv 5!

"That takes care of that..." Roy says, putting his sword back. "Let's keep going."


	4. Infiltrate the Mansion

The team keeps moving forward until they approach the castle gates and see the Mansions only security: Two security cameras.  
"Engage the camera motherfucker?" Roy asks you.

Snake punches one of the cameras, causing it to break. He then punches the other one. "No." He replies to Roy. Then he pulls out boxes from... Somewhere. "Crawl around in these everyone. They won't notice you or find you suspicious at all if they do notice you." He says, giving boxes to everyone.  
Then Snake digs under the gate so everyone and their boxes and crawl under... Which they do.  
"Now be quiet... We don't want anyone to hear us..." Snake whispers just loud enough for the group to hear.

Snake leads the group near one of the walls of the mansion. He stops then starts digging down.  
"Snake, what are you doing?" Roy whispers and asks.  
"Digging down into the basement... Come help..." Snake whispers back.  
Roy just shrugs and calls on the team to start digging down to the basement.  
After half an hour of digging, they manage to destroy the Basement wall with about 5 bombs.  
"Alright, we're in!" Roy announces. The team removes their boxes and they turn stiff, since they have been spotted by Toon Link. He is looking at them with a confused glare. The only one that doesn't seem terrified is Young Link.

Young Link shrugs and walks over to Toon Link.  
They start talking but no one can really understand them.  
-TRANSLATED SPEECH-  
"Toon Link, long time no see." Young Link greets Toon Link.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Toon Link asks.  
"Well, we've come to get ourselves on the roster... And I think we could even do more than that if we overpower Mario..." Young Link explains, his tone turns mysterious.  
"Really? Like that?" Toon Link folds his arms and tilt his head a bit.  
"Well for one, we should be able to give ourselves more original move sets... Like, if you join ask, maybe we can help you get use of your Deku Leaf and hammer in your move set..." Young Link explains, with a mischievous smile, pulling out his Mask of Truth. "And maybe I can change it so I use my masks..." He adds.  
Toon Link puts a mischievous smile on. "I'm in." He says.

Toon Link joined the party!

"I think we should have a snack now. We walked and dug our way here and it's... What time is it?" Roy asks, turning to his team members. PT pulls something out of his bag and then uses it to check the time. "Around 2pm." He answers, then putting it back.  
"Yeah, we should have had lunch a while ago. Toon Link, can you sneak us into the kitchen?" Roy looks down at Toon Link. Toon Link responds with a nod and he leads the way.  
The Smash Mansion is busy, but not as busy as you might think. There's the game room where most smashers either play video games or get warped into the next smash match - where most of the smashers spend their time - then there is a huge room full of books possibly for reading. Only ones that ever seem to go in there are the Robin twins. There is also a board game room and several other rooms, with the bedrooms located upstairs.  
Young Link Uses his hookshot to quickly zip past unnoticed, but the rest of them have to run and hide behind pillars and pot plants while Toon Link gets to casually walk to the kitchen.  
Once all of then are surrounding the kitchen opening, Toon Link tells them to come in since the cost is clear.  
They enter and raid the cupboards and fridge.  
"CHEEEEEEESE!" Roy squeals when he opens the fridge, he eats about half of their supply of cheese and stores the rest of it. The others just give him a very weird look.

"Ok guys, let's split up and look for Marth. I'll check the gaming room. Wolf, you check his bedroom." Roy starts giving orders.  
"Got it." Wolf responds.  
"Young Link, you check outside. You should be able to slip past everyone with that stone mask." Roy continues. Young Link responds with a nod.  
"PT, You check the rooms down the hall, the training room, laundry room... Etc..." Roy still continues to give orders. Pokemon Trainer also responds with a nod.  
"Snake, you check the bathroom." Roy is almost done giving commands. "Got it." Snake replies.  
"And Toon Link... You are to wander around and alert the others if one of us finds Marth." Roy finishes. Toon Link nods then walks off.  
Snake gets in another box and trots off. Wolf gets on all fours and sneaks across the floor. Young Link puts the Stone Mask on and runs outside. Pokemon Trainer takes off his running shoes and switches them in for his normal shoes, since running shoes make louder noises and then he quietly walks off. And finally, Roy sneaks off to see if he can get into the gaming room without being spotted.


	5. Find that Marth!

Young Link

Young Link can now get a good look at the outside of the Mansion. There is a beautiful fountain in the middle of the yard, and a few trees scattered around the place. There is also a garden, one side containing vegetables and one side containing flowers - Currently being watered by Villager. He seems to take pride in his flowers.  
Young Link wanders around for a bit. He stops searching after about 20 minutes of looking for Marth. But who he found instead during that time was:  
Wii Fit Trainer. She was instructing Link, Kirby, Sonic and Little Mac and they all had Yoga mats laid out... So he used this to have a little fun. He pulled on the yoga mats. First very slight tugs that made them wobble a little bit, it then started turning more aggressive each tug. The tugs got so powerful that Young Link accidentally flung one across the yard, into a tree. Little Mac wan't happy about what he had to do it get it out.  
He also found Lucina haping a nap under a tree. He used this as an opportunity to steal her sword so she could play hide-and-go-seek with it when she woke up.  
And at last he found Jigglypuff. She was just rolling around. So because she couldn't see him with the mask on, he kept poking her with his sword. She eventually got pretty annoyed with what he was doing and started to inflate, so he quickly ran off.

So now he's just sitting on the stairs in the main hall of the mansion.

Roy

Now let's move onto what Roy is doing.  
Roy approaches the door to the gaming room, it's closed. He gently and slowly creaks it open, and there is at least half of the current cast in the room, and half of them look drunk. The other half are dancing to the music while two of them play DDR... One of the characters playing DDR is Marth, the other is Ike.  
"Hope those english lessons paid off Marth, so you can understand what I have to say to you when I beat you!" Ike says, trying to put Marth off a bit.  
Marth just flips his hair and scoffs. "I've been playing DDR since before you were even chosen to come into smash, Ike. I would make a proper comeback, but I don't need to." He teases, then shouts something in Japanese.  
Roy looks around in the crowd a little more and doesn't seen any sign of Mario, so he does his best to tiptoe in and isn't noticed.  
Once the song is over - and the song was probably some sort of opening theme from an edgy anime - Marth shakes hands with Ike and takes a bow, since he won. He then steps off of the DDR stage and allows Luigi to step up, who is going up against Fox.  
As soon as Marth stepped off the stage, Roy tries to get Marth (Senpai) to notice him. Marth then looks confused but walks towards Roy anyway. He looks around quickly to make sure the other smashers aren't watching, then he speaks. "Roy, what are you doing here?!" He asks, whispering while he does.  
"I've come with some of the others to get our places back on the roster!" Roy answers.  
Marth gives a concerned look before responding."That's a little risky Roy..." Marth says to him, looking a little worried.  
"Well, since you're my friend... I thought you would help me out... And maybe if we succeed, we can also get some bonuses for you..." Roy responds, twiddling his thumbs and looking innocent.  
Marth can't say no to that face and a chance to embarrass Lucina at something. "Alright, I'll join you..." He says, then quickly taking Roy out of the room.

Marth joined the party!

Now that we've found Marth, we should tell Toon Link... Or not. Who should we check out next?

Wolf

Wolf is walking down the long corridor with all the bedrooms. He spots a door with the nameplate 'Marth' above it and slowly opens the door. Instead of finding Marth, he finds Mario checking around the room. This startles him and causes him to stumble backwards and crash into another room.  
"Hey Einstein, knock first!" Says a voice from under Wolf, pushing Wolf off out of anger.  
"That's no way to- Falco?" Wolf gets up and picks up the lamp he accidentally knocked over.  
"So you know who I am, big deal." Falco scoffs, not very impressed with Wolf.  
"You should know I'm not one to apologise for such minor things, Faclo..." Wolf scoffs back.  
"Why are you even here Wolf?" Falco asks a serious question.  
"To force my way back on the roster of course!" Wolf answers, then an idea pops into his head. "And if you join me... Perhaps I can also order them to allow you to change a few moves of yours.. As well as get your d-air back to it's glory..." Wolf offers.  
"... It needs a little more than that..." Falco replies.  
Wolf internally groans with annoyance, and tries to come up with something Falco might take interest in. "If we manage to do all that, perhaps we can nerf Fox a little too." Wolf adds.  
Falco is now looking interested and has a smirk on his face. "Why not then? This could even be fun if I get to add a few of my own rules." He responds to the offer.

Falco joined the party!

Now we have a wide variety of characters to mix and match a team up!  
Now, who to spy on next?

Snake

Once snake arrives at the bathroom, he gets rid of his box and walks into the men's bathroom... No one's in it. So he exits.  
Across the hall, he spots Captain Falcon standing there. He creeps over to Falcon and can piece together what he's doing: He's spying on whoever's in the woman's bathroom.  
"Dat ass." Captain Falcon whispers to himself, licking his lips.  
Snake shrugs and quickly looks through the small gap. Samus, Palutena and Zelda have just finished taking showers. Snake quickly looks away then taps Captain Falcon to get his attention.  
Falcon turns to Snake and looks at him. "Yeeeees?" Falcon asks.  
"I have a proposal for you... And it's to do with those lovely ladies in there..." Snake starts off.  
Falcon is immediately interested.  
"I can probably get a few pics of them... If you know what I mean... And in return, you're gonna help me get back on the roster, cool? But you gotta help me with the roster first, since it wouldn't be fair if I gave you some pics yet I didn't get back on the roster... Got it?"  
"Yes!" Falcon looks very eager about this, and accepts the offer.

Captain Falcon joined the party!

Now... What's Pokemon Trainer up to?

Nothing much really. Most of the rooms he checked seem to be empty.  
But in one of the empty rooms yet to be filled with furniture, he finds Charizard counting what seems to be like money he made, wearing shades, a gold chain and a hat put on backwards.  
"There you are old buddy!" Pokemon Trainer exclaims quietly. Charizard just looks at him then looks back at his cash. PT uses this opportunity to stuff Charizard back into his pokeball.

Charizard obtained!

Time to regroup!

"There you are Toon Link. I found Marth, go get the others." Roy whispers from behind a pot plant, while Marth just stands next to it looking unamused.  
Toon Link then goes around and fetches everyone. He has a little trouble finding Young Link but he takes off his mask eventually.


	6. Moar recruitment

Roy looks at the people the others have recruited.  
Party Check!

Roy. Lv 6. HP: 27/27. MP: 18/22. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
Wolf. Lv 6. HP: 27/27. MP: 16/21. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
Young Link. Lv 5. HP: 23/27. MP: 2/29 MPWeapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic, and use other's special attacks.  
Pokemon Trainer. Lv 4. HP: 20/20. 30/30. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.  
Snake. Lv 6. HP: 25/27. MP 24/24. Weapon: Bag of explosives. Ability: Stealth - When charging an attack, enemies always miss trying to attack him.  
Toon Link. Lv 10. HP: 34/34. MP: 38/38. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Waker of the Winds - Allows sure getaway from enemies when trying to flee, and boosts a random stat for the whole party for one turn, each turn.  
Marth. Lv 12. HP: 34/34. MP: 21/21. Weapon: Falchion. Ability: Charm - Has a chance to infatuate the enemy for a few turns when hurt by an attack. Doesn't matter what gender the enemy is.  
Falco. Lv 12. HP: 35/35. MP: 24/24. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Air Preferal - Whenever above ground, stats get boosted for the battle.  
Captain Falcon. Lv 15. HP: 40/40. MP: 30/30. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become. (Great for boss fights)

Inventory:  
Slingshot w/ Ammo x50  
Hero's Bow w/ Arrows x80  
Boomerang  
Bomb x72  
Smart Bomb x18  
Goey bomb x21  
Hookshot  
Fairy x2  
Food x25  
Maximum Tomato x10  
Heart Container x2  
Team Healer x11  
Smash Ball x2  
Gust Bellows  
Deku Nuts x23  
Cloaking Device x6  
Bumper  
Fire Flower x3  
Banana Peel x31  
Super Spicy Curry x2

"I think if we wanna take down Mario, we should try and recruit more people." Roy suggests.  
"Oh, so us 8 aren't good enough for you Roy? HUH!?" Falco talks back to Roy.  
"No, I'm just saying that Mario is probably the most powerful enemy we'll face on the journey, and we'll need all the people we can get to join us." Roy explains better.  
"Yeah, but who's gonna help us?" Pokemon Trainer asks, raising a good question...  
"I think we should try asking..." Roy starts off, pausing for a moment to decide.

"How about Mega Man?" Roy suggests.  
"Mega Man? You sure that's a good idea Roy? Capcom practically abandoned him and Mario let him into smash with open arms..." Falco adds, sounding like a warning.  
"We can promise him power equal to Mario or something so he can get revenge on Capcom or whatever he'll do with that power... Or something." Roy tries to defend his decision.  
The group just shrugs and the split up to look for Mega Man.

After about 10 minutes of searching, the group is called to the Computer Room.  
"FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!"  
"DUDE, WE ARE IN THE COMPUTER ROOM. ALSO WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AND SHOULD GET OUT BEFORE MEGA MAN WAKES U- OH SHIT TOO LATE!" Some voices shout from inside the room. The door gets blasted open with - for some reason - Shadow and Vector flying out of the room then running for the hills.  
Mega Man is standing there, looking like he just fired a charged shot, but he looks sleepy.  
"Hey Rock." Falco casually greets Mega Man, acting as if that didn't just happen.  
"Yes, Hello Rock." Marth greets him also. "We were wondering if you'd be interested in something..." Marth starts.  
Mega Man looked at the two and turned his arm cannon back into a normal arm. "What is it?" He asks, sounding tired and grouchy.  
"Well, we've decided to rebel against the system slightly, since we find the current system to be too lazy and unbalanced... If you join us, we could get you to a higher priority status. So high even that you and your friends could even have jobs again!" Marth kindly explains.  
"Oh, I'd do just about ANYTHING to be in some more games again!" Mega Man immediately sounds like he's had some coffee. "I'll join."

Mega Man has joined the party! Well that was easy.

"Gentlemen, I have a proposal..." Marth starts off, sounding fancy. "What about we get Ike on our team?" Marth suddenly grabs Roy and pinches his cheeks. "He fights for his friends and we're both his friends." Marth explains, flapping Roy's cheeks left and right. "So how can he say no? Especially to this face?" Marth then lets go of Roy's cheeks and Roy rubs them since they now feel a little sore. "Alright, let's go find Ike..." Roy says, a little muffled. Marth must have pinched his cheeks too hard.  
This time it only takes 7 minutes to find the guy they're looking for, in this case: Ike. He was found in the Training room, lifting weights, he probably shifted from the Game Room to the Training Room after Marth beat him at DDR or something. "So that's how he got buff..." Roy says in awe.  
Marth causally walks in and then Marth decides that it's a good idea to get Ike's attention by trying to lift a weight. He attempts to lift a 10kg weight and can't even get off the ground. Ike notices this and puts down his 50kg weight and helps Marth lift it up by standing behind him and lifting up Marth's arms a little bit. Marth can feel his sweaty, muscly skin and he blushes a very pink hue. (#nohomo... I think.)  
"You still can't lift this weight up Marth? Yet you get all cocky at DDR?" Ike jokingly teases Marth. And Marth turns more embarrassed.  
PT, Snake and Falco quickly pull out their phones and take a couple of pictures. Falco then proceeds to send the Image to Fox with the tag #Totzintoeachother.  
"Ah, Ike... I wanted to get your attention because I wanted to ask you to help me out with something..." Marth starts, trying his best not to be distracted.  
"Uh, what is it?" Ike then walks around just so Marth can look him in the face... Also Ike is shirtless.  
Marth then covers his mouth and cheeks to hide his blushing and does his best to look up at Ike's face. "Well, Roy wants to get back on the roster, and I'm helping him... Will you fight for your friends?" He asks.  
"Of course Marth." Ike answers, chucking a bit. He then grabs a towel and dries away the sweat, and puts his shirt back on.

Ike joined the party!

Young Link suddenly starts jumping up and down. Everyone looks confused as he jumps. Young Link suddenly takes Captain Falcon and Falco by their arms and runs off. Everyone the quietly walks after him and watches him from a distance.

Young Link guides the two men to Little Mac, who is trying to reach his yoga mat from the tree Young Link threw it in earlier. YL then puts on the stone mask and leaves the rest up to the two of them.

"HEY LITTLE MAC!" Captain Falcon unnecessarily shouts. Mac immediately turns around and looks at him with a confused expression.  
"DO YOU WANNA BE BETTER AT JUMPING!?" Falcon asks, sounding like he just turned into some sort of ad on TV. "Uh, I gu-"  
Before Mac can answer, Falcon butts in. "OF COURSE YOU DO YOU TINY WRECKING BALL WITH GLOVES, AND I HAVE A WAY!" He shouts some more.  
Falco face palms but pulls out his phone and starts recording whatever is going down.  
"IF YOU WANNA ACTUALLY GRAB THAT PLATFORM, YOU GOTTA JOIN THE SUPER SECRET TEAM!" He shouts even more. "Uh..." Mac is very confused.  
"COME WITH ME AND YOU SHALL BE AN AIR FIGHTER, AND EVEN GROW TALLER IF YOU WANT!" Falcon seems to have finished his ad. And Mac's face looks blank. "WHAAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, MY EARS ARE RING- Just kidding... But why would I even want to join your secret team? If there even is one..." Mac seems suspicious and annoyed.  
Falco stops recording and puts his phone away then grabs Little Mac. "You'll be top tier if you join us."  
"I'm in!" Mac quickly agrees, somehow.

Little Mac joined the party!

Once Mac gets settled with the group, Roy pops out another idea. "How about the Robin twins?"  
"Those bookworms? Eh, They seem useful..." Marth doesn't seem too interested about them but thinks it's a decent idea.  
So Roy then leads the group to the Small Library, where the walls are literally bookshelves. Both Robins are sitting in chairs and quietly reading.  
Marth and Ike try to get the Two's attention, but even waving their hands in front of their faces and throwing other books at them won't snap them out of their supreme concentration.


	7. Moar recruitment Pt2

"I think I know a way..." Falco starts, clearing his throat.  
"Hey Einstein! I know you're there! Yeah, you, writer!" He starts shouting at the ceiling.  
Roy quickly rushes to hide behind the couch. "This will not end well..." He shivers in fear, scared of what might happen.  
Pokemon Trainer joins in on the 4th-wall breaking fun. "Yeah, how come I'm called Pokemon Trainer anyway? I was never given a name because my mom was a bitch but naming me like a species is just rude!" He attempts, forgetting the fact that others have given him the name PT.  
"Show me yo moves!" Falcon asks for the person behind the 4th wall to show him their moves.  
"YAHHHH!" Young Link and Toon Link shout in synch, no idea what they're saying (I do, I just don't see the need to translate. It's very rude too).  
"ANSWER ME THIS - DO YOU GUYS STILL LOVE MEEE?!" Megaman desperately cries out.  
"I AM AWARE THAT WEIRDOS OUT THERE SHIP MARIO AND SONIC!" Marth yells, trying not to sound disgusted by accidentally finding... Stuff on that subject.  
"... I know we can't act without your input." Falco finishes his sentence that was interrupted by the others.

Alarms start whaling and flashing red lights pop up.  
"FOURTH WALL BREACHED, WARNING, FOURTH WALL BREACHED!" An alarm sounds. Both Robins then jump up out of their chair and pull on some of the books, a bookshelf moves out of the way and they slam down on a button together.  
"FOURTH WALL REPAIRED, ALL IS GOOD." The lights go out and both Robins stare at the group, looking a little pissed off.

"Ah, we finally got your attention my good units..." Marth walks up to them, placing his hands on their shoulders. "We need your help..." Marth then pulls Roy from the couch and he looks pretty scared with a face like a sad child. "Poor little Roy over here wants to fight with us again so very much... Can you assist this poor little lad?" Marth asks of them.

The Robins look at each other for a short while before nodding their heads. "Ok, but we get to organise teams and stuff, alright?" Robin says with a condition.  
"Oh of course." Marth says, not really listening.

"Sooo... Robin and... Robi-" Roy gets cut off by a mildly angered Female Robin. "I would rather not be confused for my twin over here. You shall call me Reflet or I'll GODS DAMN THORON YOU!" She shouts. Roy now slightly terrified of her quickly nods.  
"Anyway, either of you have an idea of who we should go after to recruit next from our list?" Roy asks, holding out a list with some names crossed off.

"How about Lucas?" Robin suggests.  
"Yeah, you spent about a year with him didn't you?" Reflet asks to make sure.  
"Oh yea, Lucas! I bet he'll be willing to help us out since he's a kindhearted boy. Now where would he be?" Roy responds, then asks his own question.  
"Well, he doesn't go in the game room once the drinks come in so he won't be there right now... Drinks are being brought in surprisingly early this week though..." Marth crosses out an option.  
"He wouldn't be in his bedroom would he?" Roy asks, not sounding sure.  
"Well he is also a quiet boy you know... Perhaps he is in there... Where was he most of the time?" Wolf says, moving closer to Roy.  
"His... Bedroom... Alright, let's go look in his bedroom." Roy sighs, walking upstairs as the group follow.  
When they get to the door of Lucas' room, they slowly open it and see Lucas sitting on the ground, quietly playing with stuffed animals.  
Roy walks in quietly and waits for a reaction. Lucas then notices Roy, drops the stuffed animals and runs over to him. "Roy!" He happily says, hugging Roy's legs.  
"Hey buddy. I came over for a visit... And a favour." Roy says, moving onto the main topic.  
"What's that?" Lucas lets go of Roy's legs then stares at his face.  
"I want your help to get me back on the roster, like you! I even brought Wolf, PT, Snake and Young Link." Roy explains.  
"Uh, I can try for you guys! I might not succeed but I can try!" Lucas says, sounding the keenest he can be.

Lucas joined the party!

"Rosalina doesn't seem like a good choice since it's likely that's she's sided with Mario. Let's go for your last option - Wii fit trainer..." Robin starts off the sentence. "Although, she practically acts like a robot so I have no idea why you want to go after her..." Reflet finishes the sentence.

Young Link then leads the group back outside, and Wii Fit Trainer is still doing yoga, but her students seem to have left. "Breath slowly as you maintain this pose..." Poor thing thinks they're still there.

"Wii Fit Trainer isn't... Normal..." Reflet explains. "Yeah, you can't simply talk to her like in a common conversation, you need to find another way to get through to her." Robin adds.

Roy gets down on the floor and starts doing pushups.  
"That's it, feel the burn!" WFT encourages him.  
He does about 5 sets of 10 before collapsing to the floor.  
Falco picks up a nearby stick and pokes Roy. "Uh, I think he blacked out." Falco says, after Roy's failure to respond.  
"I admire one's dedication to work out. But he needs to build up his stamina some more. I shall help him increase it." WFT trainer says in her bland tone.

Wii Fit Trainer joined the Party! I think...

Ike picks Roy up and tosses Roy over his shoulders to carry him.  
"Alright, since Roy is temporarily out of action, I declare myself temporary leader of the group!" Marth declares.  
"Alright then leader, what is your first plan of action?" Reflet asks, sassing him.  
"Well..." Marth starts, a little nervous.


	8. The time waster

Party Update

**Roy. Lv 6. HP: 27/27. MP: 18/22. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
*Wolf. Lv 6. HP: 27/27. MP: 16/21. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
*Young Link. Lv 5. HP: 23/27. MP: 29/29 MPWeapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic, and use other's special attacks.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 4. HP: 20/20. 30/30. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.  
*Snake. Lv 6. HP: 25/27. MP 24/24. Weapon: Bag of explosives. Ability: Stealth - When charging an attack, enemies always miss trying to attack him.  
Toon Link. Lv 10. HP: 34/34. MP: 38/38. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Waker of the Winds - Allows sure getaway from enemies when trying to flee, and boosts a random stat for the whole party for one turn, each turn.  
*Marth. Lv 12. HP: 34/34. MP: 21/21. Weapon: Falchion. Ability: Charm - Has a chance to infatuate the enemy for a few turns when hurt by an attack. Doesn't matter what gender the enemy is.  
Falco. Lv 12. HP: 35/35. MP: 24/24. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Air Preferal - Whenever above ground, stats get boosted for the battle.  
Captain Falcon. Lv 15. HP: 40/40. MP: 30/30. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become. (Great for boss fights)  
Mega Man. Lv 9. HP: 32/32. MP: 35/35. Weapon: Mega Buster. Ability: Corpse Copy - Any enemies the team kills (weather Mega Man is apart of the Active Team or not), Mega Man inherits a special move from them. 5 Can be equipped for battle, the rest are stored in the memory banks. Can switch out special moves outside of battle.  
Ike. Lv 14. HP: 38/38. MP: 24/24. Weapon: Ragnell. Ability: For Friends - Has a 20% chance to block attacks aimed at others while an active party member. When not an active party member, he can switch out with a Party member that has less than 10% HP.  
Little Mac. Lv 12. HP: 34/34/ MP: 30/30. Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Ability: Ground Preferal - Whenever on solid ground, stats are boosted for the battle.  
Robin/Reflet (Act as a single unit). Lv 14. HP: 40/40. MP: 35/35. Weapon: Levin Sword + Tomes. Ability: Tip the Scales - When the team is a crisis, stats are boosted by 3x. (Also, you can switch the leader of the pair in and out of battle. Robin has more power, Reflet has more speed.)  
Lucas. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. MP: 35/35. Weapon: Make-shift Baseball bat. Ability: PK Love - When in active party, any status effects that the party can cause with attacks, chances for that happening are increased by 20%.  
Wii Fit Trainer. Lv 11. HP 40/40. MP: 22/22. Weapon: Yoga Manual. Ability: Feel the Burn - The lower the HP of Party members (Both Active and Inactive), the stronger their defence grows.

Legend:  
** = Roy. Always active (Unless passed out)  
* = Active Party Member. Only 5 members can be active at a time (Including Roy)  
X = Dead party member  
~ = Party member missing from the main group, either on another mission or just missing or kidnapped

Inventory:  
Slingshot w/ Ammo x50  
Hero's Bow w/ Arrows x80  
Boomerang  
Bomb x72  
Smart Bomb x18  
Goey bomb x21  
Hookshot  
Fairy x2  
Food x25 (Two sub-cateories)  
-16 Solids (Restores HP)  
-9 Liquids (Restores MP)  
Maximum Tomato x10  
Heart Container x2  
Team Healer x11  
Smash Ball x2  
Gust Bellows  
Deku Nuts x23  
Cloaking Device x6  
Bumper  
Fire Flower x3  
Banana Peel x31  
Super Spicy Curry x2

"Well..." Marth starts. "I say we should go to the training room to build up some EXP points because this story contains RPG elements for some reason and we don't seem to be fighting many things..." He says.  
"We're in charge of the wall Marth, break it again and I'll give you a new hairdo." Reflet warns, since he just added a crack to the 4th wall and she seems to hate repairing it as hinted at by her attitude.  
"That's a good Idea I guess. Let's go." Ike says, marching off to the training room with Roy on his shoulder, still unconscious.

Once the group makes their way to the training room, they go to a workout station each and Roy is just left to rest against a wall.

Wii Fit Trainer pulls out a timer from... I don't know, and sets training time to 5 hours. "Let's flex those muscles!" She says.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Reflet smacks Wii Fit Trainer with a thunder tome (The thickest tome book because it has more uses). WFT falls to the ground and now has a nasty bruise on her cheek but acts as if nothing happened. "Great, keep it up!"  
The whole team (except poor unconscious Roy) are now doing things. Like lifting weights, running on treadmills and even doing simple things such as pushups.

5 hours later...

A bell sounds over the speakers. "Ting Ting! All Smashers please report to their respective eating room for Dinner!" The voice says.  
Everyone that isn't cut then stops what they are doing and heads out the door. "Don't worry guys, we'll regroup here later." Marth reassures the cut ones.  
"Oh yeah, I remember the eating rooms... There's one for the Original 12, for Melee newcomers, Brawl newcomers, and I expect one for the... New... Newcomers..." Snake says out loud.  
"Do you think they kept our places?" Wolf asks him, not expecting a sure answer.  
"Probably... We'll have to ask Lucas." Snake replies.  
"Uuuuurgh..." Roy groans, he's finally waking up. "Wh... Why do I still feel tired?" Roy asks, sounding like he's more exhausted rather than sleepy.  
"Hm... Maybe we should eat a bit of that stolen food now that I think about it... Not the Health Recovery ones, the FOOD food..." PT suggests.  
Roy suddenly starts drooling. "YES, LET'S EAT THE CHEEEEEESE!" He exclaims, digging into the inventory and pulling up a salad, two sandwiches and a full wheel of cheese, then digging into the food. The others just shrug and pull out some of the food and start eating.

Party Update

**Roy. Lv 7. HP: 29/29. MP: 23/23. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
*Wolf. Lv 11. HP: 34/34. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
*Young Link. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 38/38 MPWeapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic, and use other's special attacks.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. 38/38. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.  
*Snake. Lv 11. HP: 36/36. MP 32/32. Weapon: Bag of explosives. Ability: Stealth - When charging an attack, enemies always miss trying to attack him.  
~Toon Link. Lv 15. HP: 41/41. MP: 49/49. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Waker of the Winds - Allows sure getaway from enemies when trying to flee, and boosts a random stat for the whole party for one turn, each turn.  
~Marth. Lv 17. HP: 49/49. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Falchion. Ability: Charm - Has a chance to infatuate the enemy for a few turns when hurt by an attack. Doesn't matter what gender the enemy is.  
~Falco. Lv 17. HP: 48/48. MP: 35/35. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Air Preferal - Whenever above ground, stats get boosted for the battle.  
~Captain Falcon. Lv 20. HP: 55/55. MP: 40/40. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become. (Great for boss fights)  
~Mega Man. Lv 14. HP: 40/40. MP: 45/45. Weapon: Mega Buster. Ability: Corpse Copy - Any enemies the team kills (weather Mega Man is apart of the Active Team or not), Mega Man inherits a special move from them. 5 Can be equipped for battle, the rest are stored in the memory banks. Can switch out special moves outside of battle.  
~Ike. Lv 19. HP: 47/47. MP: 32/32. Weapon: Ragnell. Ability: For Friends - Has a 20% chance to block attacks aimed at others while an active party member. When not an active party member, he can switch out with a Party member that has less than 10% HP.  
~Little Mac. Lv 17. HP: 41/41 MP: 37/37. Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Ability: Ground Preferal - Whenever on solid ground, stats are boosted for the battle.  
~Robin/Reflet (Act as a single unit). Lv 19. HP: 52/52. MP: 43/43. Weapon: Levin Sword + Tomes. Ability: Tip the Scales - When the team is a crisis, stats are boosted by 3x. (Also, you can switch the leader of the pair in and out of battle. Robin has more power, Reflet has more speed.)  
~Lucas. Lv 14. HP: 39/39. MP: 44/44. Weapon: Make-shift Baseball bat. Ability: PK Love - When in active party, any status effects that the party can cause with attacks, chances for that happening are increased by 20%.  
~Wii Fit Trainer. Lv 16. HP 49/49. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Yoga Manual. Ability: Feel the Burn - The lower the HP of Party members (Both Active and Inactive), the stronger their defence grows.

"I have a good way to kill time, Let's play some Mario Party!" Roy says with a smile. "Surely they should have at least a few of the entries in the game room." He adds.  
"Uh, I'm not so sure... Didn't I get amnesia for a week last time we played it?" PT warns, rubbing his head.  
"We're all mature now aren't we? I'm pretty sure we can play 20 rounds without knocking each other out." Roy reassures, leading the group to the game room.

Surprisingly, a N64 is already set up. All they have to do is switch out Smash Bros with Mario Party 3... Which they do.  
"Only four controller ports and 5 of us... Who's sitting out?" Roy says, making sure the controllers are plugged in and hands one to Wolf. Young Link raises his hand in offer to sit out. "Thanks Young Link." Roy says, ruffling his hair then passing controllers to PT and Snake.  
The 5 sit down on the couch and the first 5 turns are good, next 5 are ok... But things take a turn for the worse at turn 12.  
"Don't... You... FUCKING DARE, I JUST EARNED THAT STAR, AND YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO!" Snake growls, looking at Roy; who has a smirk on his face. Roy selects to steal Snakes star. "I dared. Whatcha gonna do nO-" Snake interrupts Roy by punching him in the face. They then start a small fight cloud and Wolf, PT and YL ignore it while Wolf takes his turn.  
"Chance Time!"  
"Oh shit..." Wolf says, since someone is gonna get fucked over.  
He closes his eyes and just presses buttons.  
Roy ends up having to give all his stars to PT, who already has a star.  
"YOU FUCK!" Roy insults, pulling Wolf in to the fight.  
Young Link jumps behind the couch and cowers in fear.  
"Uh Snake, it's your turn..." PT advises, picking up his controller. Snake doesn't respond within a few seconds to PT just shrugs and starts his turn for him.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE JUST GONNA FUCK ME OVER EVEN MORE!" Snake then pulls PT into the fight.  
Young Link gulps but pulls the Goron mask out of his pocket and pulls out the drums.  
L,Y,X,L,Y,X,Y,L  
Young Link played the Goron Lullaby!  
Within a matter of seconds, the fight cloud goes away and reveals the four fast asleep.

Young Link has never attempted to use Ice Arrows. He wants to see if they'll actually cause a freeze effect if he uses them, so his sleeping friends are perfect targets! He pulls out four arrows and uses his magic to give them icy properties and he fires them.  
As you would expect, the four become frozen in clumps of ice. And they have also taken some damage.

What else were you fucking expecting? (Referring to the people who voted for this option...)

This also cost some of Young Link's MP BTW since Toon Link and Young Link have high MP because of their Magic Bars, so Young Link drinks one of the food items to restore most of the lost MP.

Young Link looks at what the decisions have caused, and this is not where they should be.  
He pulls out his ocarina...  
Y,L,R,Y,L,R  
Young Link played the Song of Time!

Young Link finds himself on a fast moving treadmill. Without the bunny hood, he gets flung off of it.  
A familiar bell sounds over the speakers. "Ting Ting! All Smashers please report to their respective eating room for Dinner!" The voice says.  
Everyone that isn't cut then stops what they are doing and heads out the door. "Don't worry guys, we'll regroup here later." Marth reassures the cut ones.  
"Oh yeah, I remember the eating rooms... There's one for the Original 12, for Melee newcomers, Brawl newcomers, and I expect one for the... New... Newcomers..." Snake says out loud.  
"Do you think they kept our places?" Wolf asks him, not expecting a sure answer.  
"Probably... We'll have to ask Lucas." Snake replies.  
"Uuuuurgh..." Roy groans, he's finally waking up. "Wh... Why do I still feel tired?" Roy asks, sounding like he's more exhausted rather than sleepy.  
"Hm... Maybe we should eat a bit of that stolen food now that I think about it... Not the Health Recovery ones, the FOOD food..." PT suggests.  
Roy suddenly starts drooling. "YES, LET'S EAT THE CHEEEEEESE!" He exclaims, digging into the inventory and pulling up a salad, two sandwiches and a full wheel of cheese, then digging into the food. The others just shrug and pull out some of the food and start eating. Young Link remembers all of this and eats slower than he did the first time, hoping they don't choose to play Mario Party again since they just about almost killed each other.

They finish in about 15 minutes and the others aren't back yet from their dinner.


	9. Don't drink and DDR kids!

"You missed out on a big training session Roy. Why don't you train until the others come back from Dinner?" PT suggests.  
"Not a bad idea PT." Roy replies. "I'll get to it right away!" He says, running off to a sandbag to start beating it up.  
"So what should we do now?" Snake asks, since he doesn't want to train again.  
"I know, how about we play DDR?" PT suggests as an Idea.  
"I don't see why not..." Snake replies, scratching his chin.

So Roy continues to beat up sandbag while the others go play DDR.

"I don't think half of these songs are normally in DDR..." Wolf says, looking at the list of songs as he scrolls through them.  
"I think it's been modified to include songs from our home games..." PT answers, since he's seen several Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, Mega Man, Fire Emblem and Pikmin Songs, as well as some custom remixes likely downloaded from the internet.

"I think I've settled on a few to dance to, how about you Snake?" Wolf looks at Snake; who is his opponent.  
"Yeah, I've seen a few songs I like too..." Snake replies.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Winner gets to pick the song." Wolf says.

Snake wins Rock, Paper, Scissors by using paper after they tied twice with rock.  
He taps his foot on the down arrow until he reaches 'You Will Know Our Names'. "Ready, GO!" Snake then starts the song, fancy visuals come onto the screen and Wolf and Snake panic at how fast the arrows start coming.

Meanwhile...

Shulk was almost done with his soup. He suddenly jerks and the spoon he was holding drops out of his hand.  
"Shulk? You alright?" Lucina asks with a little concern. Greninja - who is sitting next to Shulk - unties his tongue and picks up the spoon Shulk dropped with it.  
Shulk doesn't react to either of those things. Instead, he jerks again.

Meanwhile... Again...

"WE'RE LIKE, MISSING HALF OF THESE DUDE!" Wolf yells just loud enough so his voice doesn't escape the room.  
"SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE A DIFFICULTY RANKING!" Snake shouts back.

Meanwhile... Again... Again...

Shulk gets up and out of his chair and the others look at him, confused. Robin and Reflet look concerned that Shulk may have had a vision about the others that shows them sneaking to another room or something and he's out to get them before that can happen.  
To their worry, Shulk does indeed run off.

Shulk pulls out his Monado and runs to the game room and finds Snake and Wolf just finishing 'You Will Know our Names'.  
"Uh, the top 10 scores are all Shulk with 999999 points... Is that even possible?" Snake observes. The scores they got were a measly 20585 and 27572 in comparison. Wolf if slightly shivering while staring at Shulk. He taps Snake so Snake turns around and he becomes shocked since he's been spotted.  
"Did you really think you would get away with dancing poorly to this song? ROB can dance better than that and he aint even got any feet!" Shulk harshly says to them, then 'turning on' his Monado. "I'm going to show you what happens to trespassers who can't even DDR good."  
"Shit." Wolf says in realisation.

 **Mini boss: Shulk. Lv 10.**

Team:

*Wolf. Lv 11. HP: 34/34. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
*Young Link. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 38/38. Weapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic, and use other's special attacks.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. 38/38. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.  
*Snake. Lv 11. HP: 36/36. MP 32/32. Weapon: Bag of explosives. Ability: Stealth - When charging an attack, enemies always miss trying to attack him.

Wolf:  
Sharp Scratch - Regular attack  
Edgy Scratch - Strong attack, has a higher than normal crit rate  
Bite - Regular attack, has a small chance to heal Wolf by 1HP  
Howl* - Boosts attack for a few turns. Cost: 1MP  
Blaster* - A few shots from Wolf's blaster. Cost: 3MP  
Charged Blaster Shot* - A Charged blaster shot. Cost: 5MP

Young Link:  
Three-Slash Combo - Regular attack  
Spin attack - Strong attack, attacks multiple enemies at once  
Front Slash - Regular attack, jump out at the enemy's face  
Fire Arrow* - Arrow coated in fire that can burn an enemy. Cost: 4MP  
Ice Arrow* - Arrow coated in fire that can freeze an enemy. Cost: 4MP  
Lens of Truth* - Use the lens of truth to find any possible elemental weaknesses the enemy has. Cost: 1MP

Pokemon Trainer:  
Squirtle -  
Water Gun - Regular ranged attack  
Aqua Jet - Regular physical attack, usually attacks first  
Waterfall* - Strong physical attack. Cost: 3MP  
Ivysaur -  
Vine Whip - Regular physical attack  
Razor Leaf - Regular ranged attack, rarely misses  
Poison powder* - Poisons the enemy. Cost: 2MP  
Charizard -  
Metal Claw - Regular physical attack  
Air Slash - Regular ranged attack, may cause target to flinch  
Flamethrower* - Strong ranged attack that can burn the enemy. Cost: 5MP  
Flare Blitz* - VERY Strong physical attack that can burn the enemy. Cost: 10MP

Snake:  
Sneak attack - Regular attack  
Face Kick - Strong attack, has a higher than normal crit rate  
Winded kick - Strong attack, makes opponent weaker for that turn  
Grenade* - Launch a small explosive that can slightly damage other enemies around the enemy you fired at. Cost: 3MP.  
Land Mine* - Dig a land mine under an enemy, Takes a turn to charge. Cost: 4MP

Party Turn

Young Link attacks with a Three Slash Combo.  
3,4,4 (11) damage to Shulk.  
Wolf Howls. His attack is now boosted for 5 turns.  
Snake attacks with a Winded Kick. Powerfully kicking Shulk in the chest.  
7 damage to Shulk. Shulk's attack has temporarily decreased.  
Pokemon Trainer commands Charizard to use Flare Blitz.  
19 damage done to Shulk.

Enemy turn  
Shulk uses runs behind Snake and uses backslash.  
8 Damage done to Snake. Snake's defence is temporarily decreased.

*Wolf. Lv 11. HP: 34/34. MP: 28/29.  
*Young Link. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 38/38.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. 28/38.  
*Snake. Lv 11. HP: 28/36. MP 32/32.

Team Turn.

Young Link whips out his Lens of Truth and uses it to examine Shulk  
No weaknesses found. But! His weakness and resistance can change at any time.  
Wolf quickly sharpens his claws and then runs at Shulk to attack him with an Edgy Scratch.  
Critical Hit! 25 damage done to Shulk!  
Snake attacks with a winded kick, Shulk slightly expecting it this time.  
5 Damage done to Shulk. Shulk's attack is temporarily weakened.  
Charizard uses Flamethrower on Shulk.  
10 damage done to Shulk.

Enemy Turn  
Shulk attacks Snake with a simple Forward Slash.  
7 Damage done to Snake.

*Wolf. Lv 11. HP: 34/34. MP: 28/29  
*Young Link. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 37/38.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. 23/38.  
*Snake. Lv 11. HP: 21/36. MP 32/32.

Team Turn

Young Link runs up to, and jumps up in the air to use a Front Slash on Shulk.  
6 damage done to Shulk.  
Wolf attacks with Another Edgy Scratch.  
11 Damage done to Shulk.  
Snake goes towards Shulk and starts digging. Once finished, he plants a land mine and then runs back away from Shulk. The Mine is Charging.  
Pokemon Trainer orders Ivysaur to use Poison Powder on Shulk.  
Shulk is now Poisoned!

Enemy Turn  
Shulk pulls out his Monado. "Shield!" He shouts as his monado glows yellow. Shulk has boosted his defence, but his Speed and Attack have Slightly fallen.

*Wolf. Lv 11. HP: 34/34. MP: 28/29.  
*Young Link. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 37/38.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. 21/38.  
*Snake. Lv 11. HP: 21/36. MP 28/32.

Team Turn

Ability - Magic Bar  
Young Link coats himself in a suit of fire and uses Flare Blitz.  
12 damage done to Shulk.  
Wolf uses another edgy scratch.  
4 Damage done to Shulk.  
Pokemon Trainer commands Squirtle to use Waterfall!  
Super effective! 15 damage done to Shulk!

*Wolf. Lv 11. HP: 34/34. MP: 28/29.  
*Young Link. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 26/38.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 9. HP: 31/31. 18/38.  
*Snake. Lv 11. HP: 21/36. MP 28/32.

"Guess I... Couldn't see that one coming... Ugh..." Shulk groans out before collapsing forward.

Victory!

Young Link Link Levelled up! Young Link is now Lv 11!  
Wolf Levelled up! Wolf is now Lv 12!  
Snake Levelled up! Snake is now Lv 12!  
Pokemon Trainer Levelled up! Pokemon Trainer is now Lv 10! Pokemon Trainer learnt a new move: Surf*

"Well, that takes care of him... But what do we do with him?" Snake asks the group, looking at the unconscious Shulk.


	10. Oops, I missed this one

"I think it's best if we take this poor sucker to bed." Wolf says, picking up Shulk and carrying him like a sleepy toddler.  
"Now, where's his bedroom?" PT asks, since they don't really want to be looking around the bedroom hall for ages and then get caught...  
Young Link overhears this and puts on the stone mask, and then walks off...  
About 3 minutes later, nobody has moved and Young Link comes back and takes the Stone Mask off. He then tugs on Snake's skin-tight suit and urges the group to follow him. The group does indeed follow him without questioning it.  
After following Young Link, they stop in front of Shulk's bedroom.  
"Lucky guess perhaps?" PT theorises on how YL managed to find Shulk's bedroom so fast. Without more questions, they open up the door and throw Shulk onto his bed - which hasn't been made from this morning it seems.  
The group then exits the room and Wolf dusts his hands off. "Well, that takes care of that... Now what?"

"Wait, I have an Idea..." Wolf takes out Young Link's stone masks then makes Young Link wear it. Once Young Link has the mask on, no one can see him. "Go my boy, see how much longer we have to wait till they come back!" Wolf commands, pushing what seems to look like thin air forward.  
Young Link adjusts his mask, scoffs and walks off.  
First destination: Original 12 eating room.  
Young Link casually strolls in and finds Link, his older brother figure. He gets all excited and runs up to Link and hugs him.  
Link in return feel the tightness of Young Link's hug, but has no idea why he feels as if he's being strangled.  
"Oh my gooood! Squeeee!" Samus is sitting next to Fox and he's showing her his Phone. "I didn't think you'd be the type to Fangirl over this stuff Samus..." Fox responds, sort of surprised.  
"Eh? What is it?" Luigi asks, sitting on the other side of Fox. He leans over to look at Fox' phone. He jumps back a little. "I... I knew it!" Luigi says.  
Mario opens his eyes from calmly sipping his hot chocolate. "Knew what Bro?" He asks, wiping his top lip.  
"Oh, Falco sent me this pic of Marth and Ike..." Fox answers, then sending the image to the other 12's phones.  
Jigglypuff and Kirby's eyes twinkle. Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi and DK all look confused. "Ah YEZ, I remember this!" Captain Falcon says, making it sound like Falco showed him the picture when in truth he saw it with his own eyes.  
Young Link notices Link is going for his phone is his pocket, so Young Link lets go of Link. Link pulls out his phone and looks at the Image of Ike helping Marth lift up a weight from behind while Ike is shirtless. Because no one except the other Links can understand him, he just gives a thumbs up of approval.  
"Oh, Marth should just-a confess already!" Mario spits out. Most of the cast looks at Mario, confused. "Oh? You guys haven't taken-a the hint? Marth's got-a crush on Ike." Mario explains, then goes back to sipping his hot chocolate.  
Samus' face is turning red. "Well, We've been here long enough..." She stands up and puts her helmet back on. "I'm gonna go now... Uh... Heh..." She awkwardly walks off, slightly twitching.  
"Yeah, I think we should-a all go now..." Luigi stands up. "I'll do the dishes tonight." He says, then he starts to collect the dishes as everyone slowly starts to get up and walk off.  
Link gets up to leave to go to bed but gets dragged away by Young Link.

Young Link then takes him to the Training Room, and Roy seems to have fallen asleep on the treadmill.  
-TRANSLATED SPEECH-  
Young Link takes off the stone mask and is now visible, Link can now see him.  
"Youngie? What are you doing here?!" Link asks him, as well as slightly scolding him.  
"I've come with Roy and others to get back on the smash roster! And... I've missed you, Linkie." Young Link answers, then goes in for another hug; this time jumping up to give Link one.  
It takes Link a while but he hugs YL back. "I'll admit, I missed you too, Youngie."  
Slowly but surely, members of the team slowly come back. First one is Toon Link. He uses this opportunity to join in on the all-Link hug.  
Roy suddenly wakes up and notices what's going on. He uses this moment to take a few pictures of them hugging.  
The moment is ruined as the other members of the team start coming in... Most of them are shocked and ready to attack Link since he isn't part of the team.

Toon Link seems to be flailing his arms around, trying to act as a shield for Link. Young Link and Link look confused at the aggressive faces.  
Roy suddenly springs to his feet and gets in-between the Team and the Links.  
"Don't fight!" He says, holding his arms out in-between the groups. Both of the groups look a little shocked.  
"Link isn't attacking Young Link! No need to lash out on HI-" Roy is suddenly picked up and tightly hugged by Link.  
-TRANSLATED SPEECH-  
"Ah, still as huggable as I remember." Link says. But all Roy seems to hear is random yelling.  
Toon Link laughs a little. "Shame Roy can't know that you secretly missed him.  
Link goes red a little due to embarrassment. "You know, I really think we should get someone to translate our speech for these poor guys…" He says, since it would be rather useful if the others could understand what they're saying.

"Heh. Thanks for the hug Link. Anyway... Guys... He doesn't seem to be against us being here, perhaps he'll join us." Roy says.  
Link puts on a huge smile and nods.  
"Well that was easy." Roy laughs a little.

Link joined the party!

"Alright guys, we should go to bed... But before that, does anyone have any ideas of who could possibly side with us?" Roy asks.  
All the characters look at each other. First off, Lucas comes forward.  
"I'm good friends with ness, I'm pretty sure he'll be willing to help us because I'm in the group!" Lucas says.  
Then Marth raises his hand. People move away from him. "I am not sure if this will help us out a whole lot but Lucina is willing to do almost everything I say as long I can beat her in DDR... Must be a family and a 'respect your elders' thing or something..." Marth says, flicking his hair afterwards.  
Robin and Reflet look at each other then step forward. "We can possibly recruit the one we choose to marry..." Robin says. Everyone looks at the two of them weirdly. "Yeah. We've been given a deadline to S support someone..." Reflet explains. "Deadline is two weeks from now, but we haven't really interacted with many people because... We... We're bookworms..." Robin embarrassedly admits.  
Ike then remembers something. "Uh, since me and Marth are here, Meta Knight could possibly join us!" He suggests.  
Then the Links try to get everyone's attention. Young Link gets down from Link holding him, and he takes out the bremen mask... But he doesn't wear it, he places it behind Toon Link's back to make it look like wings.  
Roy turns a little red for whatever reason and realises who they're referring to. "Pit! Oh, I remember now... We were good friends until I had to move into the cut house!" He says. "Any more ideas?"  
Everyone stays silent.  
"Ok then, off to bed everyone..." Roy says, but before anyone can move off, he says another thing. "I'm going to bed with Marth, Young Link, you're with Link, Wolf, you're with Falco, Snake, you go with Captain Falcon and PT, you take Charizard's room." Roy assigns the cut characters rooms to go to. Then everyone walks off.

Once Roy enters Marth's bedroom, Marth locks the door and sits on his couch with a sigh.  
Roy looks at Marth, a little bit confused. "Marth, you ok?" Roy approaches him and sits next to him.  
"Oh Roy... It's just..." Marth places his hand on his chest. "It's getting a lot harder to hide my feelings..." Marth closes his eyes.  
Roy blinks and tilts his head a little. "Uh..."  
"I have feelings for Ike, ok?!" Marth admits, turning a deep shade of red.  
Roy just smiles. "I think that's great Marth. Gays aren't discriminated as much as they used to be, so don't be afraid of it!" He replies.  
"R-Really? So do you think I should confess to Ike?" Marth asks, looking a little hopeful.  
Roy girts his teeth. "Not so sure about that one... Like, what if Ike rejects you because he's straight or something? You need to find out a few things about him, ahead of time, just incase..." Roy answers, not wanting his friend to have a broken heart.  
Marth looks a little upset but takes the info into account. "Thanks Roy... Now Let's go to bed... My bed has enough room for 5 people so you can share it." Marth says with a smile on his face, then walking over to the closet to pull out some PJs. He tosses a pair at Roy, it's got Second Seals all over it with a soft blue colouring.  
Marth and Roy get changed into their PJs the hop into bed.

The next day...

It's 9:30 am and Roy is only just waking up. Marth isn't here but it's maybe because he was called to breakfast. Roy yawns, stretches and rubs his eyes. He gets out of bed then gets out his phone and texts the others 'Are you awake yet?'  
'Yeah, been awake for an hour now.' Is Young Link's response.  
'This is Squirtle, PT is still sleeping.' Is the response that comes from PT's phone.  
No reply from Snake or Wolf. They must still be asleep too.

Roy sighs. He gets changed back into his lord outfit and neatly folds the PJs.


	11. Sleepy friendly faces

Party Check!  
**Roy. Lv 9. HP: 33/33. MP: 27/27. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
*Wolf. Lv 12. HP: 34/34. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
*Young Link. Lv 11. HP: 35/35. MP: 38/38. Weapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic, and use other's special attacks.  
*Pokemon Trainer. Lv 10. HP: 31/31. 38/38. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.  
*Snake. Lv 12. HP: 36/36. MP 32/32. Weapon: Bag of explosives. Ability: Stealth - When charging an attack, enemies always miss trying to attack him.  
~Toon Link. Lv 15. HP: 41/41. MP: 49/49. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Waker of the Winds - Allows sure getaway from enemies when trying to flee, and boosts a random stat for the whole party for one turn, each turn.  
~Marth. Lv 17. HP: 49/49. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Falchion. Ability: Charm - Has a chance to infatuate the enemy for a few turns when hurt by an attack. Doesn't matter what gender the enemy is.  
~Falco. Lv 17. HP: 48/48. MP: 35/35. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Air Preferal - Whenever above ground, stats get boosted for the battle.  
~Captain Falcon. Lv 20. HP: 55/55. MP: 40/40. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become. (Great for boss fights)  
~Mega Man. Lv 14. HP: 40/40. MP: 45/45. Weapon: Mega Buster. Ability: Corpse Copy - Any enemies the team kills (weather Mega Man is apart of the Active Team or not), Mega Man inherits a special move from them. 5 Can be equipped for battle, the rest are stored in the memory banks. Can switch out special moves outside of battle.  
~Ike. Lv 19. HP: 47/47. MP: 32/32. Weapon: Ragnell. Ability: For Friends - Has a 20% chance to block attacks aimed at others while an active party member. When not an active party member, he can switch out with a Party member that has less than 10% HP.  
~Little Mac. Lv 17. HP: 41/41 MP: 37/37. Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Ability: Ground Preferal - Whenever on solid ground, stats are boosted for the battle.  
~Robin/Reflet (Act as a single unit). Lv 19. HP: 52/52. MP: 43/43. Weapon: Levin Sword + Tomes. Ability: Tip the Scales - When the team is a crisis, stats are boosted by 3x. (Also, you can switch the leader of the pair in and out of battle. Robin has more power, Reflet has more speed.)  
~Lucas. Lv 14. HP: 39/39. MP: 44/44. Weapon: Make-shift Baseball bat. Ability: PK Love - When in active party, any status effects that the party can cause with attacks, chances for that happening are increased by 20%.  
~Wii Fit Trainer. Lv 16. HP 49/49. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Yoga Manual. Ability: Feel the Burn - The lower the HP of Party members (Both Active and Inactive), the stronger their defence grows.

Despite still being a little tired, Roy thinks that it's best to wake up the sleeping party members. Rubbing his eyes as he exits the bedroom, he makes his way to Falco's bedroom, right across from Marth's. He sees Wolf asleep on Falco's couch, and the pillow Wolf is using to sleep on seems to have a leakage of its contents - blue feathers... Must be Falco's...  
Roy pulls Wolf off the couch and Wolf groans. "Ok, I'm awake... Geez..." Wolf gets to his feet and he is wearing a blood red t-shirt with PJ bottoms covered in Airwings and a green background. "Get dressed, We'll meet in Marth's room to plan our next corse of action." Roy advises, then leaving the room. He makes his way to Falcon's room and sees snake asleep in a box. He manages to pull Snake out of the box and sees that he didn't bother to change into sleep ware. Snake looks grumpy but gets up. "What was that for?" Snake rubs his head as he gets to his feet. "Meet me in Marth's room..." Is all Roy says to Snake. Roy then texts the others to meet him in Marths room and heads back to it... Suddenly - "ROOOOOOY!"

Roy is hug-tackled to the ground, he is unable to see who just did that.  
"I missed you Roy!" A voice says.  
Roy recognises who the voice belongs to - Pit.  
Pit pulls Roy up and Pit laughs. "Everyone agrees that you're the most huggable humanoid smasher!" Pit laughs a little.  
"Heh... It seems that way..." Roy laughs back a little as Pit lets go of him.  
"Huh? I don't see that bracelet on you..." Pit says, now looking at Roy with a suspicious look in his eyes.  
"What bracelet now?" Roy looks confused.  
"The bestie bracelet! We said that we were besties, remember?" Pit says, hoping it would jog Roy's memory.  
"OH, THAT!" Roy seems to have remembered it. "Well, Nana and Popo sorta broke it... Sorry..." Roy says, sounding a little upset.  
Pit smiles for some reason. "It's alright, they broke mine as well. I'm just glad you remembered it." He says in response.  
"Well, I'm in need of some help right now Pit..." Roy changes the subject.  
"Oh? What's that?" Pit seems interested to help.  
"I want your help so I can get back on the roster!" Roy says to Pit.  
"That's all? That shouldn't be too hard! You can count me in!" Pit answers.

Pit joined the Party! Well that was sudden...

"Anyway, I gotta go right now. I slept in and now I'm late for breakfast... Pittoo must have messed with my Alarm clock again..." Pit sighs. "Well, Cya!" Pit quickly runs off down the hall and down the stairs.

Roy just smiles and enters Marth's room once again.

After several minutes, the original gang is gathered in Marth's room.  
"Alright Roy, what's the next plan?" Wolf asks.


	12. Being huge pervs

"Well, Marth said Lucina will do just about anything he says right? I was thinking that we could get him to recruit her." Roy says.  
The group looks at Roy with weird looks but they overall seem to agree on the plan. "Alright, and when is Marth getting back?" Wolf asks, folding his arm.  
"Hm... I'm guessing Breakfast started at 9..." Roy responds. Young Link tries to confirm this but all that comes out is yelling.  
Everyone sighs but take it as confirmation from Young Link.  
So after waiting half an hour, Marth finally comes back. "Ah, Roy. You're awake I see, and the others are too!" He says with a smile. Roy is surprised to see Marth this happy, especially because of what he told Marth last night... Maybe it was a good breakfast?  
"Well good morning Marth, I've decided on the next plan of action, actually..." Roy proudly says.  
"Oh, really? What's your Plan?" Marth asks as he flicks his hair.  
"We want you to get Lucina on our side." Roy says.  
Marth looks a little shocked. "That's all? Easy... I'll round the others up to meet outside. Lucina's always outside obsessing over... Whatever's on her phone..." He says, then pulling out his own phone and texting the others.  
After 10 minutes, everyone is gathered outside. WFT suddenly pulls out her yoga mat and starts doing yoga for whatever reason...  
"Ah, there she is." Marth spots Lucina looking at her phone under the tree. Marth approaches her.  
"What are you doing missy?" Marth puts his hands on his hips and stares down at her.  
"Ahh!" Lucina turns her phone off in a panic. "Wh-What is it Marth?"  
Marth stares down at her chest. "Really?"  
"Huh?"  
"You tried stuffing your bra with tissues again?" Marth looks unamused, even though he secretly finds this funny.  
"Well, I just-" Lucina is cut off.  
"Guuuurl, Your chest is flatter than mine and you know it!" Marth says. "And nothing can change that! Not even stuffing your bras with tissues!" He says.  
Lucina is turning red out of embarrassment.  
"Now, I want you to help me, and you shall follow my lead, got that?" Marth talks down on her.  
Lucina nods and gets up, pinching her face in hopes she'll stop blushing.

Lucina joined the Party!

"One more thing." Marth says.  
Lucina looks a little surprised. "Yes?"  
"Your Phone." Marth holds out his hand expecting Lucina to place it there.  
Lucina sighs and hands her phone to Marth.  
Marth turns the phone on and opens her gallery. The stern look on his face doesn't change for a while but then it turns into surprise, especially because it appears to be that Lucina took them herself.  
Many of the guys get behind Marth to see what's on the Phone. Answer: Many pictures of Palutena... Mainly panty shots.  
"Your father would be disappointed in you, Lucina." Marth responds, turning the phone back off and handing it back to her.  
"W-Why!? Is it because I like both genders?" Lucina freaks out.  
"No." Marth replies. "It's because it looks like you're a perv. At least Chrom's incident was an accident..." He elaborates.  
"O...Oh..." Lucina has the look of failure on her face, since she can literally see the shame on her ancestor's face.  
Robin now has a huge smirk on his face. "Don't mind if I do..." He says to himself.

Robin approaches Lucina. "Lucina, I think I know exactly what you want..." He says.  
"Uh, you do?" Lucina looks a little confused but listens to Robin anyway.  
"You want to S-Support Lady Palutena. I can help you with that." Robin responds.  
"Huh?!" Lucina turns red. "B-But what if she doesn't like me?" She freaks out a little.  
"Oh don't worry, she'll grow to love you. Come with me. Everyone else can come but act casual." Robin says, grabbing Lucina by the arm and walking off with her. Most the group follows... All except for Roy. "I have no time for this! I need to go fetch Pit!" He says to himself. He then runs off and makes sure to stay hidden.

"There she is, brushing her gorgeous, long, green hair..." Robin says quietly, peeking through the crack in Palutena's doorway. Lucina smiles. "Yes, she is really pretty..." She quietly agrees.  
Robin smirks and shoves Lucina in the room. "Now try to win her over." Robin whispers, still peeking through the gap.  
Palutena turns around and smile. "Hello Lucina. Did you come to drop by and have a little chat with me? If so, that's wonderful."  
Lucina gulps but nods. "Yes, I came to have a chat with you Palutena." She says.  
"Well then, take a seat." Palutena moves from her vanity to her couch and pats the free spot for Lucina to sit down on.  
Lucina does in fact sit down but she appears nervous.  
Palutena gives Lucina an odd look. "Hm? You alright?" Palutena asks.  
"Sort of..." Lucina replies, turning red.  
Palutena leans forward.  
"Well I..." Lucina pauses with a sigh. "Palutena, I have had a crush on you for the past few months..." She admits.  
Palutena just smiles. "Well I'm glad we feel the same way then!" She replies.  
Lucina turns more red. "R-Really?"  
Palutena giggles. "Yes. I find you very cute and brave, and much more!" Palutena then pulls Lucina in for a hug.  
Lucina finally relaxes.  
Then Robin barges in and the girls stare at him.  
"Three-way marriages are legal here and I think you're both really pretty and have great personalities. Now let us commence the S supporting!" He announces, then slamming the door shut.

Meanwhile...  
"There you are Pit!" Roy says, running up to Pit who seems to have recently showered due to his wet hair.  
"Oh, hey Roy. You still around I see." Pit replies with a cheery voice.  
"Listen, I am not even meant to be here..." Roy admits. This causes Pit to have a worried look on his face. "I snuck in here as well as a few others and we are trying to get back on the roster... And I want your help." Roy gets on his knees and does the puppy-eyes trick.  
Pit gives into the adorable look on Roy's face. "Alright, I'll help you." Pit says.  
Roy looks really happy and jumps up to hug Pit. "Thank you! Now I'll guide you to where the others are!" Roy takes Pit's hand and makes his way to Palutena's room.

Robin, Lucina and Palutena have reached Support Rank S!

"Uh, can we asked what happened here?" Roy and Pit ask in synch.  
"Three-way S support achieved..." Reflet answers.  
Just then, Robin, Lucina and Palutena exited the room, looking a little messy.

Oh yeah, Palutena joined the party also.


	13. More future madness

"Well, that's over now. Let's go fetch dear Meta Knight..." Marth says. He grabs Ike's arm and pulls Ike along while the others follow.

After a while of walking around, Marth starts to get a little confused... Meta Knight should be in one of the places they've checked...  
"Oh, where could he be... AH!" Suddenly, Marth gets tackled by a mysterious dark blur. "Looking for me, Gentlemen?" It asks.  
"Uh, yes in fact." Ike answers.  
"Oh... Good day to you Meta Knight." Marth replies. "Can you please get off of me now?" He groans.  
"No. I want to feel superior over someone for a little longer..." Meta Knight responds.  
Ike smirks. "Well, if you want your Brawl status back, you could join us..." Ike pitches Meta Knight.  
Meta Knight gets off of Marth - Marth gets up and dusts himself off - and looks at Ike.  
"You can do that?" Meta Knight asks.  
"Well, not yet... But the idea is to overthrow Mario then use our newfound power to give ourselves anything we want. With that idea, we can give you your brawl stats..." Marth explains.  
"Hm... Wonderful offer you two, you have yourself an ally." Meta Knight agrees

Meta Knight joined the party! Happy now?

Saving...  
Progress Saved!

"That doorbell is getting fairly annoying..." Palutena notes.  
"Alright, I guess we should go answer it before it gets any more annoying..." Reflet says, annoyed.  
So the group make their way to the door.  
"I'll open it." Robin steps in front of the group and pushes open the door.

"Father!"

"Eh? Oh shit." Robin looks down at a young girl. She stole his clothing it seems and she has green hair... Shame it isn't long.

"Oh! Mother and Auntie Reflet are here too! Yay!" The girl says.  
"I am confused." Robin says.  
"Oh, I fell out of a portal nearby, so I came to see you! The mansion wasn't destroyed so I know this is before you launch an all-out attack on the thing, haha!" The girl laughs.  
"Uh..." Palutena steps forward. "Anyway, what's your name sweetie?" She asks  
"It's Morgan!" She answers. Morgan looks at Reflet. "Haha! I see you haven't gotten with Uncle yet!"  
"Uh..." Reflet looks embarrassed.  
"It's ok! Morgan is here to help you! Just follow my lead and you'll win him over in a flash!"

Morgan Joined the Party! Uh, at least I think so. This counts right?

Reflet looks around before looking at Morgan. "Alright then, I will follow your ways to steal someone's heart! Not literally of course." Reflet says. "Lead the way little miss!"  
"Alright Auntie! Let's go hunt down Uncle!" Morgan says, eagerly. Morgan grabs Reflet's arm and runs off. Everyone casually follows as if they aren't in a huge group.

"There he is..." Morgan peeks from the side of the open door into the Library - there sits Shulk.  
"Shulk?" Reflet questions.  
Morgan nods excitedly. "I can already sense that you like him! And he has had a secret crush on you for a few weeks, in fact." She explains. "Now just casually walk in, and I'll do the magic..." She says with an innocent smile, sneaking into the room, unnoticed by Shulk.  
Reflet looks a bit nervous but enters the room. She accidentally bumps into the table since she's looking at Shulk, and it's distracting her.  
Shulk loses concentration and stares at Reflet. "You ok Reflet?" He asks.  
"Oh, it's fine." Reflet smiles. "Thanks for being concerned though." She says.  
Morgan is watching from behind the couch and she quietly giggles to herself. "He's started to get there... Keep going..."  
"Well, now that we're here alone..." Shulk looks around the room, checking to make sure he can't see anyone.  
"Yes, we're alone..." Reflet repeats.  
"Can I tell you something?" Shulk asks..  
"Only if I get to tell you something first!" Reflet says.  
"Uh... Sure, go ahead." Shulk says.  
Morgan looks as if she's getting more and more excited... Well, no one can see that though really...  
"I need to S support someone sometime soon and you have been chosen!" She announces.  
Shulk looks confused. "Uh, say that again please?"  
"You have chosen to be S supported..." Reflet tries making it simpler.  
"Nope... Still don't understand..." Shulk sighs.  
"What I'm basically saying is that you're gonna be mine, hot stuff." Reflet says with a smirk.

"Full feelings achieved!" Morgan shouts from behind the couch. Shulk looks startled by her sudden noise but Morgan jumps out from behind the couch and pushes Shulk on top of Robin and they are now in that position. Morgan then runs out of the room and closes the door.  
Reflet smirks while Shulk turns red. "Take your clothes off." Reflet commands.

"Aaaaaand now we wait for it to be over!" Morgan happily says as moaning sounds soon come from the other side of the door.

Reflet and Shulk have achieved Support Rank S!

After about 10-20 minutes, the two exit the room and are brushing themselves off. And the doorbell stars ringing again.  
"Yay! Cousin Marc is here!" Morgan says, running to the door.  
She comes back with a boy about her age with blonde hair, wielding the... Monado? WHAT?  
"Please explain." Shulk says, very confused.  
"Hello Father!" Marc says.  
Shulk is at a loss for words.  
"I don't know why either, but you better get used to it Shulk... I think they're both gonna stick around for a while..." Reflet says

Marc and Shulk joined the party, also.


	14. Terrible life choices

**Roy. Lv 9. HP: 29/29. MP: 23/23. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
Wolf. Lv 12. HP: 34/34. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Pilot - Can drive just about any vehicle  
Young Link. Lv 11. HP: 35/35. MP: 38/38. Weapon: Kokiri Sword. Ability: Magic Bar - Can use several kinds of magic, and use other's special attacks.  
Pokemon Trainer. Lv 10. HP: 31/31. 38/38. Weapon: Pokeballs. Ability: Baton Pass - Can switch himself out for a non-active party member in cost of a turn.  
Snake. Lv 12. HP: 36/36. MP 32/32. Weapon: Bag of explosives. Ability: Stealth - When charging an attack, enemies always miss trying to attack him.  
Toon Link. Lv 15. HP: 41/41. MP: 49/49. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Waker of the Winds - Allows sure getaway from enemies when trying to flee, and boosts a random stat for the whole party for one turn, each turn.  
Marth. Lv 17. HP: 49/49. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Falchion. Ability: Charm - Has a chance to infatuate the enemy for a few turns when hurt by an attack. Doesn't matter what gender the enemy is.  
Falco. Lv 17. HP: 48/48. MP: 35/35. Weapon: Blaster. Ability: Air Preferal - Whenever above ground, stats get boosted for the battle.  
*Captain Falcon. Lv 20. HP: 55/55. MP: 40/40. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become. (Great for boss fights)  
Mega Man. Lv 14. HP: 40/40. MP: 45/45. Weapon: Mega Buster. Ability: Corpse Copy - Any enemies the team kills (weather Mega Man is apart of the Active Team or not), Mega Man inherits a special move from them. 5 Can be equipped for battle, the rest are stored in the memory banks. Can switch out special moves outside of battle.  
*Ike. Lv 19. HP: 47/47. MP: 32/32. Weapon: Ragnell. Ability: For Friends - Has a 20% chance to block attacks aimed at others while an active party member. When not an active party member, he can switch out with a Party member that has less than 10% HP.  
Little Mac. Lv 17. HP: 41/41 MP: 37/37. Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Ability: Ground Preferal - Whenever on solid ground, stats are boosted for the battle.  
Robin/Reflet (Act as a single unit). Lv 19. HP: 52/52. MP: 43/43. Weapon: Levin Sword + Tomes. Ability: Tip the Scales - When the team is a crisis, stats are boosted by 3x. (Also, you can switch the leader of the pair in and out of battle. Robin has more power, Reflet has more speed.)  
Lucas. Lv 14. HP: 39/39. MP: 44/44. Weapon: Make-shift Baseball bat. Ability: PK Love - When in active party, any status effects that the party can cause with attacks, chances for that happening are increased by 20%.  
Wii Fit Trainer. Lv 16. HP 49/49. MP: 29/29. Weapon: Yoga Manual. Ability: Feel the Burn - The lower the HP of Party members (Both Active and Inactive), the stronger their defence grows.  
*Link. Lv 18. HP: 49/49. MP: 55/56. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Hero of Times - Every even turn, stats are doubled.  
Pit. Lv 14. HP: 41/41. MP: 38/38. Weapon: Godess Bow. Ability: Power of Flight - For the first 5 turns of the match, Stats are boosted. Only affective if Pit is in active party.  
Lucina. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 19/19. Weapon: Parallel Falchion. Ability: Inheritance - Copies one of the Active Party Member's abilities (Do so on first turn)  
Palutena. Lv 11. 40/40. MP: 45/45. Weapon: Godess Staff. Ability: Heavenly Light - Not Vvery effective attacks against the enemy are weakened less.  
*Meta Knight. Lv 19. HP: 50/50. MP: 39/39. Weapon: Galaxia Sword. Ability: Vanishing Cape - Boosts evasion for the entire party (only if in active party)  
Shulk. Lv 13. HP: 40/40. MP: 40/40. Weapon: Monado. Ability: Prediction - Chances of dodging attacks become slowly boosted the longer the battle goes.

Morgan. Lv 15. HP: 46/46. MP: 44/44. Weapon: Goddess Staff. Ability: Heavenly Light - Not Very effective attacks against the enemy are weakened less.  
Marc. Lv 16. HP: 46/46. MP: 42/42. Weapon: Parallel Monado. Ability: Prediction - Chances of dodging attacks become slowly boosted the longer the battle goes.

These two have the ability to switch weapons and abilities while out of battle. The weapon swapping will change all their regular attacks in battle, but they have access to both of their parents specials 24/7.

Saving... Progress Saved!

"Hm... What should we do before you guys have to go to Lunch?" Roy thinks out loud.  
"I know!" Morgan says, laughing. "Let's go chuck Sonic in the pool! It'll be hilarious!"  
"I have no Idea how I raised you but I won't raise you to be like that..." Robin comments.  
But before the others can reply, Morgan has run off with Marc following her, so they have no choice but to follow her.

After running after her and Marc, they come up to the huge backyard pool that looks like it could fit 128 people.  
"Hey! Put me down!" A voice shouts from the other side of the pool. It's Sonic and he's being held up by Morgan and Marc. "No!" They say in synch. They then proceed to chuck Sonic in the pool.  
"MORGAN, MARC!" Robin and Reflet angrily shout at them as to scold them.

"I'll get him... Maybe if I save him from drowning he'll join us!" Roy theorises before jumping onto the Pool. He does indeed manage to come up with Sonic and he tosses Sonic onto dry land before getting out himself.

"Arcwind!" Marc says, using Arcwind to dry off Sonic and Roy.  
"We are SO sorry about them." Reflet apologises to Sonic. "They're just kids having some fun and they don't know right from wrong yet..."  
Sonic says nothing, he doesn't know wether he should accept the apology or not since he almost drowned. "So, who saved m- ROY!?" Sonic suddenly freaks out and gets ready to punch him. "You're not supposed to be here Roy, go home now or I'll have to use force."  
Roy sighs. "I saved you and THIS is how you repay me?" He groans. "And I was wondering if you could help me get back on the roster like Lucas and Mewtwo... For that we'll need to take down Mario a-" Roy is cut off by a mad-looking Sonic.  
"Oh no, you can NOT mess with Mario. The guy has helped me more times than I can count and even got me into this game! I am not gonna betray him now!" Sonic explains. "Now step it up because you're gonna fight me... RIGHT. NOW."

 **Mini boss - Sonic. Lv 20**

**Roy. Lv 9. HP: 29/29. MP: 23/23. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
*Captain Falcon. Lv 20. HP: 55/55. MP: 40/40. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become.  
*Ike. Lv 19. HP: 47/47. MP: 32/32. Weapon: Ragnell. Ability: For Friends - Has a 20% chance to  
*Meta Knight. Lv 19. HP: 50/50. MP: 39/39. Weapon: Galaxia Sword. Ability: Vanishing Cape - Boosts evasion for the entire party (only if in active party)  
*Link. Lv 18. HP: 49/49. MP: 56/56. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Hero of Times - Every even turn, stats are doubled.

"Uuuurgh..." Marc groans. "You ok?" Morgan expresses concern. "I'm fine... I just... I don't see this ending well at all..." Marc replies.

Captain Falcon charges up the FALCON PUNCH.  
Meta Knight unleashes Quick Stabs onto Sonic.  
2, 2, 3, 2, 9 (Critical hit) and 3 damage done to Sonic.  
Roy Strikes Twice on Sonic.  
9 and 8 damage done to Sonic.  
Link lets Navi out of her bottle.  
"Ah! Fresh air! Oh! Enemy!  
This is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's 15 and can run up to Mach... 3 or 5? I can't remember, they keep changing his speed on me. Anyway, he's REALLY fast, fastest in the whole cast, so fast that he can break the sound barrier... Heck, Palutena needs to resort to magic just to keep up with him! But his defences are rather low because of this and he's a little lighter than Mario. He seems weak to water but resists the Earth/Grass element. HEY!" Navi then gets shoved back in her bottle and put away.  
Ike then quickly uses Swing Up on Sonic.  
18 +10 (Bonus damage) done to Sonic.

Enemy Turn  
Sonic jumps into the air then homes in on Roy.  
11 damage done to Roy.

**Roy. Lv 9. HP: 18/29. MP: 23/23. Weapon: Sword of Seals. Ability: Sets Aflame - Can cast fire magic and set sword on fire  
*Captain Falcon. Lv 20. HP: 55/55. MP: 32/40. Weapon: His bare fists. Ability: Falcon Ability - The longer he is in battle, the more powerful his moves become.  
*Ike. Lv 19. HP: 47/47. MP: 32/32. Weapon: Ragnell. Ability: For Friends - Has a 20% chance to  
*Meta Knight. Lv 19. HP: 50/50. MP: 39/39. Weapon: Galaxia Sword. Ability: Vanishing Cape - Boosts evasion for the entire party (only if in active party)  
*Link. Lv 18. HP: 49/49. MP: 55/56. Weapon: Master Sword. Ability: Hero of Times - Every even turn, stats are doubled.

Captain Falcon unleashes the FALCON PUNCH on Sonic.  
38 damage done to Sonic.  
Meta Knight starts twirling to use the Mach Tornado -5  
1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1 damage done to Sonic  
Roy holds his hand up in the air to summon strings of fire. They twirl around Sonic.  
6 damage done to Sonic - 2  
Link holds is sword up high to charge the Skyward Strike. -6  
Ike tries for another Swing Up.  
Miss.

Enemy Turn

Sonic uses the 'Punch,Punch,Kick' quick combo.  
8, 8, 10 Damage done to Roy.

"Everyone... I'm Sorry..." Roy utters before falling to the ground and dying.

GAME OVER YEAAAAAAAAA

Respawning from save point in 5...


	15. The SUPER SMEXY Shower Scene

Roy holds his head. "Ugh, wha...? I'm alive? I could of sworn..." He then shakes his head to drop the subject. "Now, where were we...?"

"I know! Let's-" Morgan and Marc are grabbed by Roy. "Ooooh no you don't." He says, since he doesn't want to die again.  
"Uh, I have an idea!" Lucas speaks up but he doesn't feel sure of himself. "What is it Lucas?" PT asks, kneeling down so he can hear Lucas better (Don't worry, PT's name will be revealed eventually, as well as who Roy's mother is.)  
"I think Ness would be willing to help!" Lucas says, as a suggestion to recruit him. "And I know where he would be right now! So uh... I can lead you guys to him..." He offers.  
Roy smiles. "Lead the way, Lucas!" Roy urges.  
"If you say so!" Lucas replies. He then runs off in the direction of the showers.  
The group follows.  
"Ah, this is convenient! I think it's a good idea to take a shower, come on girls!" Palutena urges the girls. WFT walks in the shower room, followed by Lucina. Reflet is reluctant to go in but she gets shoved in by Palutena.  
"I think that's a good idea. I still reek of the blood of my enemies... No one else is in there, right?" Roy says, not wanting to go in incase anyone in there would dob him in.  
Marth peeks into the showers. "Nope, just Ness and Lucas." Marth announces, then shoves Roy in. All the guys slowly enter and hang up their clothes.  
Marth picks at Roy's hair. "You HAVE been using the Shampoo I gave you, haven't you Roy?" Marth asked, since Roy's hair felt sort of dry and didn't seem to have a shine. "Yesss Maaaarth." Roy replies, folding his arms like an annoyed little brother.  
"Well then, I guess you haven't been using the technique I told you to use then... Your hair is all dry..." Marth sighs. He picks up a bottle of Shampoo and turns the knob so the shower comes on (and they don't have to wait for the hot water!) and Marth starts scrubbing the shampoo into Roy's hair. Roy just stands there as his hair is getting scrubbed.  
"Hey Ness!" Lucas greets Ness as Ness turns the knob for the shower they're in and the water comes on. "Hey Lucas, I see you brought people to join you for a shower." Ness replies.  
"Yeah well... I want your help with something..." Lucas starts.  
Ness looks at him. "With what? You know I'm always willing to help you out."  
"Well, Roy and the others are here and I am trying to help them get back on the roster!" Lucas says. Ness gives Lucas a concerned look. "Uh, Link is helping too!" Lucas adds to try and win Ness over. "Oh, Alright... As long as it won't do too much harm..."

Ness joined the Party!  
Now time for relaxing showers...

-TRANSLATED SPEECH-  
"It's kind of fun showering again, with the three of us." Link says, holding Toon Link in one arm as he uses his other to rub shampoo into his hair.  
"Yeah!" Young Link replies, shampooing his own hair. "I would ask if we could go get our water guns but I left mine back at the Cut House." He adds.  
"Oh yeah! We squirted everyone with super cold water! That was fun!" Toon Link adds some more. "Hey! Watch the eyes Linkie!" He puts one hand to his left eye since Link is accidentally getting Shampoo in it.

"So uh, do you know what's up with those kids?" Shulk asks Robin.  
"I honestly have no idea, maybe they're here to warn us about what is achieved and they've come to prevent it... Or they randomly fell into a portal; either or, really..." Robin does his best to answer.  
"Wonder how our new wives are doing in the other shower room..." Shulk wonders out loud.

Meanwhile, in the female showers...

It's complete silence, aside from WFT randomly spouting fitness tips. Reflet is refusing to look at both Lucina and Palutena, mainly because she finds it sort of disturbing that they just had a threesome with her twin brother.

"Ok, all done Roy." Marth says, now starting to wash his hair. "Thanks Marth!" Roy replies. "Now I just have a scrub down then I'll go dry myself off!" He says out loud for no real reason.

After a good scrubbing, Roy walks out of the showers and dries himself off with a towel.  
"Ok everyone, before Lunch, let's go recruit-"

"Too Bad, Waluigi Time."

A bell sounds over the speakers. "Ting Ting! All Smashers please report to their respective eating room for Lunch!" The voice says.  
Quickly after the bell sounded, all the Smashers quickly dried themselves off and exited the shower rooms, and Morgan and Marc followed their parents to eat.  
"Ah, dammit... We can't really leave here until they come back, now can we?" Roy sighs.  
"They all left already!? Ahh! I don't want to be late again!" Pit freaks out. He bounces away from the dryers since he was trying to dry his clothes off and he smacks into Roy, pinning Roy down. The two boys blush.  
"Neat." Wolf then quickly gets his phone and takes a picture before Pit gets up.  
"Uh, sorry Roy!" He says. He's as red as a tomato, but he runs off to Lunch, leaving a trail of water droplets behind him.  
Roy is also very red.  
"Looks like someone's in loooove!" PT teases.  
"NO! He's just a good friend and it was a little embarrassing, that's all!" Roy retaliates.  
"Suuuuuuure it was." PT insists.

Roy dries himself off and the others turn off the showers.  
Tapping against a small window can be heard.  
"Eh?"  
Roy looks around and spots a foggy window. He runs up to it and tries jumping for it. "Someone give me a boost!" He asks.  
Wolf sighs and walks toward Roy. Picking him up them pushing him up by his feet. Roy manages to open the window and he's greeted by a blonde boy with a yellow scarf.  
"Isaac?" Roy seems a little surprised.  
"Uh, I can explain..." Isaac replies.  
Roy manages to pull Isaac in through the window and falls onto his butt while Isaac falls onto his face.  
"What are you doing here?" Roy asks.  
"The same as you guys..." Isaac explains.  
"How do you know what we're doing?" Roy asks back.  
"Word of mouth... Inkling managed to get some info out of Marth via text messages yesterday... At about 2 in the morning." Isaac adds extra detail. "Now, since we're after the same thing, I was wondering if I could join your team."  
"Uh, sure. We need all the help we can get!" Roy says.

Isaac joined the party!


	16. Can't they eat in peace?

(Just because you guys are probably annoyed by the party posts by now, I'll only add recently recruited or recently changed/leveled up characters to the roster update rather than the whole roster, even though the whole roster is posted in the original CYOA. And I forgot to introduce combo moves last time.)

New/Updated!  
Ness. Lv 17. HP: 51/51. MP: 48/48. Weapon: Yo-Yo. Ability: PK Rockin' - The more specials are used by the Party in total, the more powerful Ness' specials become.  
Isaac. Lv 1. HP: 18/18. MP: 20/20. Weapon: Machete. Ability: Venus connection - When fighting on land, the power of Isaac's special attacks are strengthened for the battle.

Combo Moves:

If a specific combo of team mates are in the party, they can perform a combo move. Each member can perform the move once in the battle. It's powerful and requires no combo moves available:

Farore's Blessing - Link, Young Link and Toon Link needed in the active party  
Super 5 - Roy, Marth, ?, ? and Pit needed in the active party  
Completed Emblem - Roy, Marth, Ike, Robin/Reflet and Lucina needed in the active party  
Cut Rebeling - Roy, Wolf, Young Link, Pokemon Trainer and Snake needed in the active party  
Sword Party - No specific party members needed, but all need to be using a sword  
Family Bonding - Morgan, Marc and Robin/Reflet needed in the active party  
Magic Blast - Lucas, Robin/Reflet, ? and ? needed in the active party  
Counter intuitive - Party members able to use counter are needed in the active party  
High Tech Blaster - Mega Man, ? and ? needed in the active party  
SSE friendship - Combos of characters that were partnered in the SSE together (EG: Marth, Ike, Meta Knight) can perform this  
Super CYOA - Roy and Isaac needed in active party

Unlockable  
Dreaming Blast - 2/3 members obtained  
Bad Guy bustin - 0/3 members obtained  
Super Retro 64 - 0/3 members obtained  
Ultimate Finish - Pokemon Trainer needs all the pokemon reps for this (Excluding Pichu)

Time to listen on what's going on in the eating halls...

"Marc! Sit still or you can't sit on my lap!" Shulk scolds Marc, sighing. "Can't you just go back to the future me?"  
"Aww, you don't think they're cute?" Palutena says to Shulk, Morgan sitting on her lap.  
"No... It's just... Why are they even here? Can't I enjoy life without a kid for a while?" Shulk answers back.  
"Oh, we just got curious about a portal and dove in. And Marc knows where this is going so we aint leaving till we experience the story Uncle Pit told us!" Morgan explains.  
"That's nice. Uh, can you shut them up?" Dark Pit seems annoyed by all this chatter and tries to eat his food.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Pit runs in and takes his seat next to Meta Knight.  
"Not a worry Pit, the food is just being brought out." Ike says, slightly drooling as he can smell something tasty.  
Silence...  
"Hey Pit, why are you a little bit red buddy? Forget to wear sunscreen?" Sonic asks, as he eats a chilly dog.  
Pit turns red just thinking about it. "N...No..."  
"Oh... So _that's_ what it's about again..." Sonic replies with a smirk. "I told you, Roy's computer is broken so those e-mails won't get to him." Sonic takes another bite of his chilly dog. " If you want senpai to notice you, just go visit him." He finishes, stuffing the rest of the chilly dog in his mouth.  
"HE ISN'T MY SENPAI, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Pit retaliates. "And besides, that isn't even how you use the word Senpai properly..."

Falco taps the table, bored of waiting for the main course.  
Ganondorf tries reaching for Falco's half eaten bread and Falco smacks his hand. "Hands. Off. My. Bread."  
Suddenly, Falco's phone buzzes.  
'New message from Wolf!  
Sooo, what do you think? (Photo attached)'  
Falco unlocks his phone and looks at the image attached. He bursts out into laughter and the others give him a funny look.  
"Marth, you have to look at this." Falco says, barely containing his laughter while handing his phone to Marth, who's next to him.  
Marth looks at the Photo. "Aww." Is what Marth says. Now everyone is twice as confused.

"Kirby! Put that down!" Samus shouts, with Kirby holding a huge butter knife.  
Mario is slamming his head against the table out of annoyance.  
Luigi nervously twiddles his thumbs. "So uh... Should we-a... Decide who should be the next DLC?" He awkwardly asks.  
No one listens to him as everyone seems to have gone to get the knife off of Kirby.

"Knives aren't a toy Kirby! You should know this!" Samus says, desperately trying to get the knife off of Kirby.  
Luigi sighs. He charges up his side b and uses it to knock the knife out of Kirby's hand. He lands on the table but quickly scurries back to his own seat next to Mario. "Now... Back at the topic at hand..." Luigi says, giving everyone a weak death stare.  
"Oh yeah, we need to decide who should be the next DLC." Fox says.  
"How about Ice Climbers as a Wii U exclusive? That would give people more reasons to buy a Wii U and it'll hopefully win over some of those 3DS clingers." Samus suggests.  
"Perhaps... Write-a that Idea down just incase." Mario says.  
Link stays quiet but whips out a pen and writes down on a piece of paper.  
"Why not Wolf? People were outraged at his cut for seemingly no reason..." Fox adds.  
Link writes that down too.  
"Er... What about Roy? Several people want him back in and-" Ness is cut off by Mario. "No. I-a highly doubt he'd-a be decloned and then people would-a complain about the number of-a FE reps and this is-a why we should have-a never accepted Lucina..." Mario continues to go on a small rant.  
"Uhhhh don't we have to finish this deal with Capcom or something? Like, they said we have to add one of their 'popular with the kids' characters or they'll take Mega Man back." Fox adds some more.  
"Oh, right..." Mario stops ranting and relaxes. "How about Ryu? He's-a from a fighting game isn't he? He'd be easy to add in..." Mario says as an idea.  
Everyone gives worried looks because they know most smash fans would likely be outraged by this but they'd probably temporarily get the axe if they disagreed with Mario, so they all nod their heads very fast.  
"That settles it, I'm-a gonna go call him. Call me back when-a the food is here." Mario commands, getting out of his chair and walking out of the room.  
Once he's gone, the characters burst into a nervous chatter, saying how this is a bad idea.


	17. Everyone gets a Senpai!

Young Link doesn't want to wait till after lunch. So he whips out his trusty Ocarina once more and plays a song...  
A,A,L,L,R,R  
Young Link played the Song of Double Time!

Young Link starts to feel dizzy as if he's spinning around. He shuts his eyes and holds onto his cap as if it's going to fly away.

Once he opens his eyes, the gang is playing a card game.  
"Go Magikarp."  
"It's fish you idiot."  
"Oh, Young Link's out of his trance or whatever."

Young Link looks at PT, Wolf and Snake with slight confusion. But the door opens so he doesn't have to for very long.  
"Oh, you're still in here boys. I've texted everyone to meet us the Library. Make your way there shortly please!" Marth chimes in, then closing the door.

Meanwhile...

"C... Could you please let go of my arm now Morgan?" Pit asks with a nervous chuckle. "I don't want it getting ripped off now."  
"Only if you follow me!" Morgan replies.  
"Sure, just don't rip my arm off!" Pit agrees, then getting dragged along by Morgan.

"So uh... How old are you exactly?" Shulk asks, looking down at Marc.  
"Nine." Marc answers.  
"I see... And uh, how far into the future are you from?" Shulk asks another question.  
"By the looks of things, about 10." Marc answers once more.  
The look on Shulk's face instantly goes pale, while Relfet is leaning closer to him with a sly grin on her face.

Morgan leads Pit to his room, then she pushes him onto the bed and closes the door behind her. "I wanted to talk to you about something..." She starts off, sounding slightly more serious than her usual voice.  
Pit gulps.  
"You're hiding something Pit." She starts off.  
"I'm not hiding anything! I don't even have pockets." Pit tries to reassure her.  
"Not that kind of hiding..." She corrects herself.  
Pit goes a little embarrassed. "Oh... Yeah..."  
"And I have some advice for you about that, so listen closely!" Morgan suddenly sounds like she's taking charge. Pit whips out a notepad and pencil.  
"I know how you feel and how they feel, don't be afraid to admit it! It'll all go smoothly if you do! Just make sure to do it where no one else can hear you." Morgan says, playing the pronoun game for mystery.  
Pit finishes writing in the notebook and then nods. "Got it!"  
Morgan then pulls out a staff in Similar shape to Palutena's and Pit's wings start glowing.  
Pit starts shivering. "Please don-"  
Before Pit can beg, Morgan gently flicks her staff upwards and Pit goes flying through the door and he crashes into a wall.

"Ow..." Pit groans, sitting upsidedown against a wall. He quickly corrects himself and stands up, then running off.

Pit then collides with Roy. "Ah! Sorry Roy!" Pit is the first to stand up off the ground so he holds his hand out to help Roy up. Roy rubs his still kinda wet head and takes Pit's hand. Pit pulls him up.  
"But I was looking for you, and I needed your advice..." Pit then says.  
"Advice with what?" Roy asks him. "Better make it quick."  
"Don't worry it will be! And the topic... It's kinda embarassing, so can we take it to my room?" Pit asks, looking kinda shy and embarassed.  
"Oh sure. Must be a private matter." Roy agrees.  
Pit then leads Roy to his room.

"Now, the thing I need advice on... How would one confess attraction?" PIt ask, looking a little embarassed since he has to asks.  
Roy looks a little confused then puts a smile on his face. "You wanna admit a crush on someone huh? Well... I haven't done it myself but I'd say how I truly feel right to the person's face as well as why they should take me as their boyfriend! Haha!" Roy rubs the back of his head, hoping that would be enough advice for Pit.  
"Got it!" Pit says, then he nervously holds Roy's hands.

"I've had this feeling for years Roy... I wasn't brave enough to say how I truly felt until just recently... I really love you Roy! I don't care if they judge us for being together, I can't resist your cuteness and determination and many of your other features! And I'm your best friend! Sure I'm a bit clumbsy but my flaws are outshined by everything else I have to offer! I... I think!" Pit admits, he shuts his eyes, ready for heartbreak.  
Instead of Heartbreak, he feels Roy's hand let go of his, get palced on his face and...

Smooch!

A kiss on the lips! Pit opens his eyes in surprise and turns a strawberry red.  
"I love you too, Pit." Roy says, also turning red.  
"R-Really?" Pit replies, sounding really happy. His wings flutter a little bit.

"A... Ah, we can't get too distracted, we need to meet the others in the Library!" Roy says. He quickly takes Pit by the hand and runs down the hall so he can reach the Library.

Marth is thinkng to himself out-loud.  
"So once we get past the main defence, then we can go fight Mario! But there's no way it can be that easy... We need someone to go in as a double agent..." He says out-loud in Japanese(This text is translated of course). Because of this, he isn't paying attention to where he is walking and he bumps into Ike who's walking next to him.  
Ike then juggles his phone for a little bit before getting a firm grip on it again, he seems to have half-typed a message. Marth notices this and switches languages to English. "Eh? Who are you texting Ike?" Marth asks.  
"Oh, just my Boyfriend." Ike answers. "Haven't seen him in a week, we're trying to plan a day out." He adds.  
"Oh... I see..." Marth does his best to hide his broken heart. He goes all quiet and attempts to keep a straight face.

Link, who's walking slightly infront of Marth, notices the change in Marth's mood. He looks worried for his friend.  
He pulls something out of his bottomless pocket and writes something on a sticky note.  
Once finished writing, he passes the note to Marth.  
Marth looks a little surprised but takes the note. It reads  
'Meet me in your room after the meeting' It says.  
Marth folds the note and puts it in his pocket, obviously taking it to mind.

Once everyone is in the Library, Marth steps forward and takes a deep breath in before speaking.

"We need to get to Mario, but it's obvious that he has secret bodyguards. I believe Peach is one of them, not to mention she has a huge amount of power. I think it's best to take her out before going for Mario." Marth proposes his idea.  
The others clap and talk to agree on the idea.  
"Alright, let's split up to find where Peach could be, then you guys text the rest of us. Teams of two please!" Marth says.  
PIt is quick to spring to Roy. "I'm with Roy!"  
Marth looks a bit unsure. "Just make sure to keep Roy hidden..."

As people are Pairing up, Link walks up to Marth and points in the direction of the bedrooms.  
"Ah, yes... Let's go." Marth says to him, then walking off with Link.

Once they reach Marth's room, they both sit down on the bed.  
"So, what did you want to talk about? And even then, how will I be able to understand you?" Marth asks.  
Link simply clears his throat and starts speaking Japanese. "I learnt Japanese... Mainly for you, but so others could understand me too."  
Marth blushes a little and starts speaking Japanese in return. "W... Why would you learn it for me?"  
Link doesn't reply to the question, not yet at least. "Now, I wanted to talk to you because, you seemed... Sad. Why is that?" He asks back.  
"Well, It's obvious that I liked Ike but, he has a boyfriend... So now that I have no chance of being with him..." Marth explains.  
Link suddenly grabs Marth's hands and holds them up.  
"Link? What are you-?"  
"I've had a crush on you for a Long time Marth... But all I really cared about is your happiness... As long as you were happy, I didn't care if I ended up with you... But now that you're sad..." Link pauses. "I can't stand to see you like this, I want you to be happy again!" Link finishes admitting.  
"Link... I..." Marth can't seem to find the right words for it, so he pulls Link into a hug instead.  
Link's a little startled and he turns red on the cheeks.  
"I never thought that someone would care about me this way..." Marth replies properly, then pulling out of the hug to look him in the eyes. "I think we could try starting a relationship together, that's what you've always wanted... Isn't it?"  
"W... Well yes..." Link shyly admits.  
Marth smiles. "It's settled then! From here on, you'll be my boyfriend!"

"Did you get that Youngie?"  
"Yep!"

"Huh!?" Marth and Link turn their attention to the doorway, which has Toon Link and Young Link standing in it.  
Marth and Link turn red from embarrassment.  
"You finally got your wish, Linkie." Toon Link says in Japanese.  
"Hope you two make this long lasting!" Young Link says, also in Japanese, before walking off.

Marth and Link look at each other.  
"W... Well, we should get to finding Peach, shouldn't we?" Marth starts talking in English again.  
Link nods in response with a smile, taking Marth's hand and running off.


	18. Sorry, the Princess is in ano-'shot'

"So, where do we look?" Little Mac asks Captain Falcon, looking up so he can look him in the eyes.  
"We need to have it down to memory, where did you see Peach last?" Captain Falcon replies, asking back.  
Little Mac looks somewhat shocked. "Yooooou aren't gonna suggest the ladies shower-room?" Little Mac asks back.  
Captain Falcon sighs and he takes off his helmet, revealing his short brown hair, blue eyes and a scar next to his left eye. "It's been an act this entire time. Everyone wanted me to be this super tough amazing guy that is into - and gets all - the ladies..." He looks down at Mac. "If I stopped my act, I'd fear that my reputation would drop and people would stop caring about me... Just look at what's happened to Jiggs..." He goes on. Then he puts his hand on Mac's shoulder. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I could only trust this with someone like you..." He smiles then puts his helmet back on as Wolf and Falco walk past.  
"Falcon, I didn't realize..." Mac says, trying to apologies.  
"It's alright, no one does... And you can call me Douglas... Just not in front of everyone, ok?" Captain Falcon replies. "So, do you know where you last saw Peach?" He asks again.

"Yeah, in the Garden, she was having a fight with Villager or something..." Mac answers.  
So they go outside to see Villager tending to his flowerbed.  
"Ugh, please tell me she just walked off and wasn't murdered for fertilizer..." Mac groans.  
"She probably just walked off, let's keep looking..." Falcon says, then they walk off again.

* * *

"Is hiding really this tedious?" Isaac asks.  
"Unfortunately, yes it is... But Snake has a box and Young Link has the Stone Mask so they don't have to hide behind every pot plant and pillar they see..." Roy explains.  
"Ah, if only we had those cloaking device thingies..." Pit says as he hovers above the ground using his wings.  
"Wait... We do! But.. They run out fairly quickly so no point in using them right now." Roy replies. "Anyway, where are you leading us?" Roy asks Pit.  
"Oh, the the Princess' bedroom of course!" Pit answers.

As they walk past all the bedrooms, doors are either partially open or completely closed, except for one.

Out the room with the fully open door, springs a black blur that manages to spot and tackle Roy.  
"Aaah! I've been caught! Just throw me out, don't kill me please!" Roy begs, eyes closed. When he opens his eyes...  
"Finally, I get to see you in person..."  
"Pittoo! Get off of him!" Pit urges.  
"I won't if you call me that..."  
"Sorry Dark Pit! Now get off of Roy!" Pit urges once more.  
"Alrighty." Dark Pit does indeed get off of Roy, but he immediately picks Roy up and holds him bridal style and gives Roy a naughty glare. "Unlike Pit over here, I'm top."  
"HEY!" Pit seems fairly annoyed with Dark Pit. "He's my boyfriend! Go get your own!"  
"Have you forgotten already? I'm made of your darkest thoughts... Including ones for Roy." Dark Pit gives a refresher.  
"Threesome incoming." Isaac quietly comments and gabs out his phone to start recording.  
"No threesomes!" Pit says sternly.  
"You sort of have no choice Pit, we're both attracted to Roy for the same reasons you know, and neither of us are gonna give him up..." Dark Pit retaliates.  
"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Roy sighs.  
"No." Pit and Dark Pit say in Synch.  
"Ugh, we'll sort this out later, let's just go to Peach's bedroom." Pit groans, then continuing toward the goal, with the three following behind him, Isaac having stopped recording.

They open the bedroom door, it's surprisingly not locked but Peach isn't anywhere to be found.  
"Argh, we'll just have to keep looking." Pit says, somewhat annoyed.  
"I can help you... But I get to carry Roy around until we find her, alright?" Dark Pit offers a deal.  
Pit sighs. "Fine! Just don't openly hit on him!" He agrees, then the group walk off once more.

* * *

"So, where are we looking today?" Lucas asks PT, looking up at him.  
"We should check the basement, we can get a few things, it's easy to hide in and people go down there surprisingly often!" PT replies with a smile and an adjust of his cap.  
Lucas then rushes forward toward the basement.  
PT is shocked by the sudden sprint and gets Charizard and clings to his back so he can follow Lucas without being seen from most sides. PT uses a pinching tactic to get Charizard to move down to the basement. Once in, Charizard is returned.  
Besides stuff, the only things in the basement are Lucas, PT and Lucario, looking lost in thought.  
"Wait, I think I have... Yes!" PT pulls an ultra ball out and tosses it at Lucario, and Lucario is returned to the ball since it withdraws Lucario then bounces back into PT's hand.

Lucario Obtained!

Lucas rummages through boxes and finds a whole box full of food! (30 Solid, 29 Liquid).  
"Hey, great find Lucas!" PT compliments him.  
"Heh, thanks... Hey, uh...I know we went on an adventure together but, I never actually figured out your name... Even after all these years... It's a little embarrassing."  
PT smiles. "Oh it's fine, not even the internet seems to know it." He replies  
Lucas tilts his head, but quickly pulls out his phone and does a thing for 10 seconds. "It isn't Red then?"  
PT shakes his head. "Nope, that's just a nickname. My real name is Redliph... Not sure what meaning it has behind it but it has to mean something... Well, people were having a hard time pronouncing it so I told them to call me Red... It stuck and now everyone thinks it's my full name." He explains.  
"Redliph... That's a cool and unique name!" Lucas compliments. "Can I call you that?"  
Redliph smiles. "Sure, just not when the others are around, ok? I suppose I should let everyone call me red, even though I do kinda like PT too..." He adds with a little chuckle. "Well, Peach isn't here for sure, let's keep looking." He changes the subject, then walking out of the basement with Lucas following.

* * *

"Do you really have to crawl around in a box?" Mega Man asks, sighing.  
"I'll be spotted otherwise." Snake replies.

Mega Man looks around, no one seems to think a moving box is suspicious.

"Well, it seems to be working..." Mega Man adds.  
"So tell me Mega-... Rock, while we look for Peach... How did you feel to be a third party getting into smash...?"  
"Oh, It was one of the happiest days of my life! Not because of the third party thing, but due to the fact that I was gonna be in a game with close to 0% cancellation chance!" Mega Man replies, looking all dreamy.  
"Oh yeah... Tons of your games have been cancelled, haven't they? Many characters know the feeling of having a game cancelled but several games in a row, one right after the other... It should hurt, right?"  
Mega Man suddenly looks upset. "Yea... It does..." He hangs his head low. "It hurts more than being sent off to the cut house... At least you have a place to go, and a warm bed, and a shelter from what the world tries to throw at you..." Mega Man flops down into a sitting position.  
Snake shuffles next to Mega Man. "Your company may not love you, but your fans would do anything for you, and you wouldn't have even gotten this far without them..." Snake tries to cheer the suddenly depressed Mega Man.  
"My...My fans?"  
"Yes. No matter what you went through, the ones that truly cared always stuck by you, you should be thankful for that."

Mega Man lets out a small laugh. "Yeah!" He stands up. "A-And we gotta find Peach! Sorry for uh, that." He apologizes.  
"It's fine. You can always talk to me... Third parties seem to get each other better around here." Snake replies, following Mega Man once again.

* * *

The duo of Ike and Meta Knight had been silent, looking through the halls for Peach. Then Meta Knight spoke.  
"It seems it's too late to tell you, Lord Ike... But..." Meta Knight speaks, breaking the silence, although he can't seem to bring himself to say it.  
"Uh, tell me what Meta?" Ike looks confused.  
"... Prince Marth... He... Oh, how can I bring this into words..." Meta Knight mumbles to himself for a bit before continuing his sentence. "He had romantic feelings for you."  
Ike turns red. "I-Ah..." Ike goes quiet for a bit. "To be honest, I did to at one point... But I'm with Soren now, I can't just leave him."  
"That is perfectly understandable Lord Ike. But I'm pretty sure your relationship status doesn't matter to Marth anymore..." Meta Knight holds his arm out in front of Ike, causing Ike to stop moving. The two see Link and Marth walk down the hall and they go past the two. Marth doesn't seem to notice Ike.  
Ike stares at the two, baffled.  
"Ike, focus!" Meta Knight then allows Ike to continue moving forward.

"Getting back onto the topic of the mission... Do you know where the Princess goes after Lunch?" Meta Knight asks.  
Ike shakes his head.  
"Well, she's not in the halls, that's for certain. Perhaps we should try some of the extra rooms. I highly doubt anyone else is going to check in there for her." Meta Knight.  
Meta Knight lets his wings out and zooms to one of the empty rooms down the ground floor hall. Ike is forced to follow.

"Hey, I was wondering why Ness didn't Partner up with anyone..." Ike says as he enters the room, to see Ness tied up in a Chair.  
"Ike, Run! Peach, she-" Ness' Mouth is then covered up with a rag to prevent him from speaking, and Meta Knight is no where to be seen.  
Before Ike can suffer the same fate, he legs it to the library. "I gotta message the others..." Ike pulls out his phone and madly types away...


	19. The first update in forever

"Ehehehe, that was great!"  
"You think so? And great as in what way? I think it was cute."  
"Ahh! Put on your mask, but hold my hand first!"  
"Oh, right!"  
Young Link puts on the stone mask, not even Toon Link can see him now. But with their holding hands thing, Toon Link knows he's still there.

"So, where do we start looking for Peach?" Young Link asks.  
Toon Link thinks for a while. "Uh... Sorry! Can't think of anything!" Toon Link chuckles cutely.  
"Ah, that's alright, follow me!" Young Link smiles (although you can't see it) and pulls Toon Link along.

After running around everywhere, they wind up back where we started.  
"Youngie, I thought-"  
"Yeah, I didn't know where to look either..."  
Buzz Buzz  
"Huh?"  
Toon Link pulls out his phone. Newly received text from Ike!  
"Eugh, THAT'S Ike's Icon? Him shirtless?" Young Link looks at it, somewhat disgusted.  
"Ignore that, what's the message?" Toon Link unlocks his phone and reads the message from Ike:

 _Peach, I found her. She's kidnapped Ness and I think she also took Meta Knight. She's onto us. Regroup in the library. We need a plan of action._

"Sounds serious... They could be in danger!" Young Link sounds worried.  
Someone whistling is heard in the tune of an upbeat song.  
"Wait, let's follow that whistle!"  
"But-"  
"Trust me. Peach won't see it coming..."

* * *

"So where do we find the Princess?" Wolf asks.  
"How the fuck should I know? I would have asked her but she hastily walked off somewhere." Falco answers as he folds his arms.

"... Right then, where do you think she went off to?"  
"Pretty sure she went outside..."

As they make their way to the backyard, they pass Falcon and Little Mac, Falcon has his hand on Little Mac's shoulder.  
"HAH! GAYYYYYY!" Falco shouts before the two leave his view.

"... That was unnecessary." Wolf sighs as they arrive in the back yard.  
Nothing out of the ordinary. But there is someone whistling and it sounds obnoxious.  
"Whoever that is we should shut them up!" Falco proclaims, about to run off. Wolf pulls him back. "We can't make a scene or I'll get caught and that'll get you in trouble and who knows how I'll be punished..." Wolf says to stop him.  
Falco scoffs. "Fine."  
"Well, the Princess doesn't seem to be here, let's head back..." Wolf says.

The two head back inside and take a pit stop in Falco's room.

 _Buzz Buzz_  
"Eh?"  
Falco gets out his Mobile phone. Text from Ike!  
"Eugh, still hasn't changed that hideous profile pic it seems..." Falco unlocks his phone to be greeted with this message:  
 _Peach, I found her. She's kidnapped Ness and I think she also took Meta Knight. She's onto us. Regroup in the library. We need a plan of action._

"Ah shit, looks like we're gonna... Wolf? What are you-?!"  
"This calls for my secret weapon. I'll be back!" Wolf proceeds to jump out the window and leg it.  
Falco stares blankly, confused as fuck. But he leaves to go to the library.

* * *

"Make sure to keep a good posture!" Wii Fit trainer lets out some babble. Lucina grits her teeth and does her best to withstand the nonsense.  
"Alright, where do we look?" Lucina asks WFT.  
WFT looks at Lucina then looks back ahead and jogs off. "Let's try this together!"

Lucina growls and runs after Wii Fit Trainer. She grabs WFT by the arm and does her best to drag her somewhere. "Let's check-"  
"Great! Keep it up!"  
"Oh my FUCKING NAGA!" Lucina throws WFT to the floor, no wonder no one hangs out with WFT aside from fitness activities.

Lucina stomps down on WFT and draws her blade, WFT doesn't seem to be resisting.  
"The hard truth is no one can stand you, no one wants you here and you're only good for Rule 34. So either shut your speech hole or I end you for the joy of everyone."  
"You're a little shaky, try to balance."

Lucina swings her blade and leaves a nasty cut on WFT's cheek.  
No blood.

"You don't even bleed?!"

Lucina puts the Falchion back.  
"I won't kill you, but I'll do something everyone has been wanting to do for a loooooong time..."  
Lucina musters up all her strength and picks up the surprisingly light WFT over her head. She charges forth and throws WFT out the nearest open window, then she looks out of the Window.  
WFT gets up like nothing happened.

"If this doesn't do anything, I don't know what will..."  
Lucina jumps out of the window and mimics Ganondorf's D-Air. Direct smack to the head and WFT is out for the count.  
Lucina quickly runs around and grab anything she can find to cover WFT's unconscious body. At the end of it, a few boxes, some bubble wrap, thin green pipes and flower pots make WFT unable to be seen.  
Her phone buzzes as soon as she finishes and picks it out of her pocket. "Oh Ike for f*** sake change the damn photo!" She unlocks her phone.  
 _Peach, I found her. She's kidnapped Ness and I think she also took Meta Knight. She's onto us. Regroup in the library. We need a plan of action._  
"Sounds serious... I better go."

* * *

"Hm, did our parents tell us about this part of their adventure?" Morgan asks Marc.  
Marc shakes his head. "Well... They probably did, I just can't remember if they did or not..."  
"Aww, we can't cheat then..." Morgan puffs up her cheeks in annoyance.  
"Hey, you're the best seeker at hide and seek, you shouldn't be complaining!" Marc complains back, almost smacking her on the arm. He misses trying to smack her and falls over, dropping is Parallel Monado in the process. He crawls over to pick it up and falls back, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Marc!" Morgan runs over to him and helps him up.  
He uses one hand to try and massage his own head. It doesn't work.  
"Pe... Peach... With... Ness and... Meta...? Walks breaking... Landmasters... Gyah!"  
"It's alright Marc, you're just having another vision... You'll get use to those in time... I think." Morgan replies.  
Marc now over the vision looks at Morgan. "We have to go to the Library."  
"Why's That?" Morgan tilts her head in a cute fashion.  
"I just have a feeling... And if the guys need to tell us to go anywhere, we don't have our phones so... Morgan, what are you doing?" Marc looks at himself as his coat starts glowing and ignoring gravity. He looks at Morgan - she has her staff out.  
"NNOONONONONONO- WAHHH!"  
Marc gets flung to the Library, Morgan skipping happily there.

* * *

"So Robin... Why did you choose me? Is it simply because I'm a goddess?" Palutena asks Robin.  
"What would make you ask that my dear?" Robin asks, adding more before Palutena can speak again. "You're one hell of a character Palutena. Most people don't appreciate your bubbly and caring personality... Most people just want you for your Divine boobs. I always choose people in personality over their beauty..." Robin grabs her hands and makes a face that's practically husbando material if you add a glittery bubble background behind him. "Same goes for Lucina. I know I can make this relationship work!"  
Palutena stares Robin in the puppy-dog eyes and can't help but smile. "You're such a sweetie for a guy that seems so serious." She giggles. Then she snatches her hands away and looks around. "But now's not the time, we need to look for Peach."  
"Ah, right! I've taken note of a regular schedule she goes by a majority of the time actually... It's 2:34pm, she is most likely gonna be tending to her personal garden in the front yard." Robin comments.  
"That's more like the Robin we all know, let's go!" Palutena laughs.

The two go to the front yard, but Peach isn't there. The only person that seems to be there is the Duck Hunt Dog and his Duck.  
"Huh..." Robin picks up a spare frisbee laying on the ground and waves it in the air to see if it attracts attention of the dog. The Duck Hunt Dog notices and becomes excited.  
"Oh, you wanna play fetch?" Robin throws the Frisbee over the mansion itself so it lands in the back yard, and the dog makes a mad dash to go fetch it.  
"How did you throw it that far?" Palutena seems confused.  
"I don't even know myself. Peach isn't here though, so let's-"

Buzz Buzz  
"Huh? Oh, a message from Ike." Robin unlocks his phone and reads it out loud:  
 _Peach, I found her. She's kidnapped Ness and I think she also took Meta Knight. She's onto us. Regroup in the library. We need a plan of action._  
"Oh no... We better head there before... Before... Agh, let's just go!" Palutena grabs Robin's arm and runs as fast as she can to the library, Robin getting dragged behind her.

* * *

"Where AREN'T these guys looking? I bet someone's already found Peach by now... I should have really given instructions on who should look where..." Marth sighs. "... Link, stop it."  
Link is playing with Marth's hair. He goes red and quickly stops.  
Marth laughs a little, then starting to play with Link's hair as a response. Link puffs up his cheeks in slight annoyance.  
"Heh, you look cute when you do that. Wonder why I haven't noticed sooner? Maybe it was because so much things where rushing through my head that I had a hard time focusing on everyone..." Marth comments.  
Link tilts his head, looking curious and a little concerned.  
"Huh? You think something more is troubling me? No no... It's all in the past..." Marth insists.

Link gives Marth a determined glare.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't hide it from you... Let's take a walk."  
Marth grabs Link's hand and pulls him along.

"This was around the time of Pre-Brawl... I had found out that I was actually attracted to guys, as well as girls... I told Shiida about this... I have no idea why but she was furious with me, saying that 'Then was this all for nothing?!' and 'Why tell me now?!'. Sooner than you could say Nosferatu, she packed her stuff and left me... I heard she hooked up with Tiki just to spite me but apparently she really likes her now... It's too convoluted to bring up all the details..." Marth takes a break and shakes his head a bit to try and regain some focus. "It's been a mess. I didn't want to say anything, afraid I wouldn't find love aga-"  
Link stops him before Marth can say more. He grabs both of Marth's hands and holds them close to his chest, then speaking in Japanese.  
"Your past doesn't matter to me. Wether you used to be married or not, went from Zero to Hero or even had to face some time in jail. I will love you for who you are now, and not for what you were."  
Link smiles, face turning rosy. You can practically see the S-support background around him at this point. He pulls Marth's hands towards his face and kisses them.

Marth looks flattered.  
"Link..." No more words can seem to escape his mouth and he blushes in response.  
Link lets out a laugh and pulls Marth along. "Come on! Let's keep looking!"

After minutes of searching numerous bedrooms, they end up crashing back in Marth's bedroom.  
"No leads..." Marth comments, then flicking his hair. He looks around the room. "Well, since we're here, I guess we could-" Marth is interrupted by the Buzzing of both their phones. They grab their phones out in synch and Marth reads out the message they were both sent.  
"From Ike... It reads:  
 _Peach, I found her. She's kidnapped Ness and I think she also took Meta Knight. She's onto us. Regroup in the library. We need a plan of action.  
_... Oh dear. Let's go Link. We can't be late."  
Marth puts his phone away then begins dragging Link to the Library.

* * *

It's silent in the pair of Shulk and Reflet.  
They are obviously distracted staring at nothing since Shulk walks into a wall.  
"Ouch!"  
"Here, take my hand." Reflet holds out her hand. Shulk shakes his head and then rubs it gently, focusing on Reflet now. She has a nice warm smile on her face and her cheeks are a little rosy... Well, that's what Shulk sees. He grabs her hand and she pulls him up.

"Aha, sorry about that." Shulk says, embarrassed.  
"Hmh, it's fine Shulk." Reflect replies.

After some more awkward silence between looking in janitor cupboards and storage rooms, they speak once more.

"So Reflet... Uh... Why me?" Shulk starts the conversation.  
"Why you? Not too sure myself. I just followed Morgan's instructions..." Reflet answers.  
Shulk goes pale. "You followed... Instructions... That... That little psycho gave you?"  
"Psycho?" Reflet simply questions.  
"Compare her to Marc... Doesn't she seem a little 'off'? Or Crazy for that matter? Didn't she say she played with some of those gods? Who knows who her role models are..." Shulk crawls into a corner and sulks.

"Hey, it isn't that bad... Besides, we said we liked each other to begin with, and we have a kid who seems well behaved... So we can't be that bad together!" Reflet replies, putting one hand on his left shoulder.

"Urk... I... Guess you're right. We can't be worse than that threesome your brother is is, now can we?" Shulk gets up to look back at Reflet, he laughs a little.  
"Let's not bring that fact up again unless absolutely necessary..." Reflet replies.

Both their phones buzz, they open them up in synch and read the message they were sent by Ike:  
 _Peach, I found her. She's kidnapped Ness and I think she also took Meta Knight. She's onto us. Regroup in the library. We need a plan of action._

"Let's go!" They exclaim at the same time, then bolting to their destination.


	20. Thanks GameFAQs, you did this to me

"You've done well to make it this far Roy."  
"Why the fuck am I a dragon right now."  
"But your efforts will get you no further!"  
"NO, REALLY. WHY THE FUCK AM I A DRAGON?"

The redheaded prince looks at his short and scaley arms. It's mostly red scales but the shining ones that pierce darkness by giving him an outline of sorts are a frosty blue. He's a fucking Manakete. Thanks Ninian.

"Well, to pass the final barrier back there you had to ditch Young Link and before that you dropped PT or as you also know him Redliph-"  
"Shut the fuck up Sakurai."  
"Hey, this is rated PG!"  
"Isn't some of the DLC rated T for intense booty? Also how the fuck are you talking flawless english?"  
"Plot."  
"Ah."

Roy the Manakete and Sakurai the god himself stare at each other for a while.

"Speaking of the plot, how am I even at the final boss when we didn't even beat Peach?" Roy tilts his head to the left, giving the creator himself a glare more confused than angry or anything of the sort.

"Well, you did indeed fight Peach, in fact Wolf crashed his Landmaster through the wall and then the small Links came with Villager and Peach was quickly turned into fertiliser after that. Then you-"

Roy sighs. "I...I don't remember doing that. I don't care about the journey here since I didn't actually do it. So, please tell me why-"

"I think I can exprain that."

"Who the hell is that and what is he doing here." Sakurai turns to look at the black sheep in the room: A shortish man with black hair dressed in formal white attire, akin to a Japanese school uniform in a few ways.  
"Oh, the writer got too much into some anime shit I hear." Roy answers.

"You've unfortunatery been...discontinued. The writer tried her hardest murtiple times to continue it, but no one was interested. She can't end it on a criffhanger now can she?"

Roy and Sakurai look at the mysterious figure with a ridiculous Japanese accent before looking at each other.

"In other words, this is the finar boss. Roy was meant to fight Masahiro as a dragon while the party - arr herd back at barriers earrier down the path to here - chanted support to strengthen him. Speaking of his dragon form, the group armost gets captured by Ruigi but Roy knocks him out after Marth gives him a dragon stone."

"...so does that mean I can like, eat him or what's the deal here?" Roy asks, pointing at Sakurai.  
"I would not appreciate that..." Sakura says with a bit of a sigh.

"I can handre this." The man pulls out a tablet of sorts and starts typing away by having his right hand just about spaz all over the keys. "Input Command: Credithax." And with that, a soft smile grows on his face his face. "See you gentremen."

Suddenly, a flash of light.

Roy is now back in his human form and Sakurai lays on the ground, the glow of the gods he had before is now very dim. "You have...defeated me. What do you wish to do with me now that I am like this?"  
"...I want a shot back in smash as DLC. And do the same to my friends as well! That's my request."

Sakurai lifts his head up to look at Roy. "...sounds fair. Except for your friends thing."

"What do you mean?"

Sakurai _**laughs**_ as he pulls himself up to his knees. "Why would I port over existing movesets? Making new ones entirely from scratch is so much easier. Besides, I'm certain I can do a better job with the new lord than I did with you..."

"New lord?" Roy seems annoyed, confused and scared all at the same time.

From the shadows walks forward some sort of FE-looking thing that seems to be wearing nonsensical skin-tight clothing that makes them look like a model for Zebra monthly. Their feet are bare - most likely wanting to attract foot fetishests - eyes are red, hair is a dirty white and their ears are pointed.

"This is Corrin or as the weebs call them Kamui, the half dragon thing half human lord of Fates, the new fire emblem game. I didn't have much reason for putting them in aside for a more successful marketing ploy than you were." Sakura introduces.

"SO VETERANS WITH A BUNCH OF MOVESET POTENTIAL LIKE ANNA AND TIKI GET SHAFTED FOR THIS FUCKING SCUM?" Roy suddenly yells.  
"You know what I am feeling incredibly attacked right now." Tiki suddenly appears to complain. "I wait thousands of years and then this...thing gets in before me just because they use both a sword and dragonstones?"  
"I think we need an axe wielder around these parts..." Hector suddenly comes in.  
"Oh for the love of Naga..." Roy burries his face in his hands as more and more requested fire emblem characters fill the room.

* * *

Back at the mansion, there was supposed to be a celebration but that was cut from the final draft.

Roy lays on his bed in his new room and sighs to himself.

"Ah, there you are Roy..." Marth opens the door, holding a plate of cake in one hand. "Everyone's eating cake now that we've agreed to keep all smash characters living here despite the current roster. This is all thanks to you!" Hums, walking up to the bed.  
Roy doesn't reply, nor roll over to look at Marth.  
Marth takes initiative and walks around the bed and takes a seat. "What's wrong?"

"...nothing...being a dragon and beating the shit out of the creator just makes one tired...y'know?"

Marth ruffles Roy's hair which makes a smile sneak onto Roy's face. He places the plate of cake on Roy's bedside table and gets up. "Well then, you get some rest. Feel free to join us in the gaming room once you're energised." With a gentle wave, Marth leaves the room.

Roy yawns and closes his eyes.

The end.

Or is it?

"How are we alive?"  
"Didn't we die in chapter 1?"  
"Roy decapitated me if I remember correctly."  
"Stop speaking english."  
"Sorry. Pichu! Pi pi!"  
"Does this mean we get a spinoff?"  
"...Maybe."  
"Pi."  
"Lol IDK."


End file.
